Untold Stories
by Kat7Ioco
Summary: One, a teenage runaway, was cornered and conscripted into the program. The other is trying to prove that anyone can make SOLDIER. Both have secrets, though - and one is more dangerous than the other. Alternating OC POVs. Set in Crisis Core. T for violence/blood.
1. Chapter 1: Tanik's POV

**A/N: Yay! My first multi-chap posted! ^^ Updates will be in pairs, so both POVs will be more or less on the same page all the time. If you're confused, you'll figure it out. Enjoy! Oh, and one more thing: Due to FanFiction not liking question mark-exclamation point, I had to change them to ?-! instead. *shrugs* Sorry if it bothers you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. If my OCs are stolen, I send my ninjas, Sephiroth, Hojo, and Jenova after you. So don't steal them. Ever. Period.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Being in the middle of nowhere with practically no food was probably not the smartest idea.

Especially when it was winter.

I hitched my backpack a bit higher as I drew a mental map to think of where the next closest town was.

A man stepped out of the woods casually a couple of yards in front of me. "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions, yo."

I warily glanced behind me, and just like I'd thought, there was another one behind me who was also wearing a business suit in this weather, albeit in the manner that you would expect a business suit to be worn. "What if I say no?" I asked, facing the redhead in front of me.

He sighed. "Do you really think you have a choice, yo?"

When I didn't answer, the one behind me spoke. "Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you."

I did not like this. At all.

Especially when they both lunged for me.

I got hit by the electrified rod wielded by the informal-looking one and got tackled by the suit behind me. I smacked my chin against the ground, and my backpack was wrenched off before my hands were forced behind me as I heard a metallic clinking.

Handcuffs.

I tried getting free, but having someone weighing what felt like nearly twice what I did firmly pinning me down proved my attempts futile. "What's going on?" I asked as the metal closed around my wrists.

The redhead who was still in front—the slimmer and I think slightly shorter one—tapped his shoulder with his rod with a smirk as he swung my backpack casually. "We're Turks, yo, and we're conscripting you into the SOLDIER program." He suddenly whipped his rod down and hit me on the head with it before I barely even registered the movement.

/

_Thwip-thwip-thwip-thwip..._

I blearily opened my eyes to discover that my head hurt, I was lying on my side, and I was still handcuffed.

I decided from the sounds and my limited view that I must be in a helicopter.

Which reminded me of the boat from Junon.

Which reminded me of my motion sickness.

Crap.

"Check on the kid, will you?" I heard the redhead ask. The bald guy who had handcuffed me stepped into my line of vision.

"He's awake," the large man told his companion, leaning back into the cockpit area. I started inching my way into a sitting position.

"Good. Now make sure he doesn't do anything, yo."

The Turk's feet stepped into my line of vision. I quickly followed them up to his face which, despite the fact that he was inside and it wasn't exactly bright in here, wore sunglasses. Hm.

I swallowed. "Um…." Gosh, he was intimidating! "…could I tell you something?"

An eyebrow rose slightly.

I took that as a yes. "I, uh….I have motion sickness."

Both eyebrows rose noticeably, and he turned and reentered the cockpit. I heard some whispers, followed by a "What?-!" from the redhead that was quickly shushed.

A moment later the redhead stormed in. "So you conveniently have motion sickness, yo?"

I forced myself to answer. "It's not convenient at all."

He glared at me for a moment before grabbing a bucket from a corner and shoving it next to me. "Use it if you have to, yo." He stomped back into the cockpit.

/

The redheaded Turk came to the back after we had landed and raised an eyebrow when he saw the state of the bucket. "I guess you weren't lying, yo."

I was still nauseated and didn't answer.

The bald Turk entered. "They're ready."

The redhead glanced back at his companion, who produced my backpack and exited with it, before grabbing me by the arm. "Nothing funny, all right, yo?"

I nodded, and he guided me forward by the shoulder out of the helicopter.

/

A man glanced up as we entered the room. "Ah. A conscription?"

"Yeah." The Turk stopped me about halfway between the door and the desk. "Make sure to note that we got one, yo."

'_Got one'?_

The man nodded once before gesturing at me. "I don't think that the handcuffs will be necessary."

I heard some grumbling from the Turk, a few metallic sounds, and my wrists were finally free. I rubbed them, avoiding eye contact with the man as I did so.

"He had this with him, sir." The bald one made his presence known as he set my backpack against one of the side walls.

The man nodded. "Good job. You two are dismissed." Footsteps and the door closing indicated their departure.

I was still gently rubbing my wrists and discreetly glancing around the room as the man stepped closer and stopped a little ways away.

"What's your name?"

"Tanik Maesrof."

He looked at me, eyes narrowed. "Where are you from?"

The dreaded question. I rubbed my wrists nervously. "Why does it matter?"

"Your accent…Junon Area?" I saw him cross his arms out of the top of my peripherals. "What were you doing over between Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon?"

"Why does it concern you?" I asked quietly. I _really_ didn't want someone asking about what had put me on the run.

He sighed and dropped his arms. "It doesn't really, does it?"

This was good. This was _really_ good.

"Tell me anyway."

I swallowed. "It's personal," I managed out. "I would really like to not remember it."

The man made an interested sound. "Hm. Now you've got me intrigued."

_Numbers ran down the screen, all with the same name next to them: bossman. I hit "Read", and the message opened—_

I desperately shoved it into its box in my brain. It was _not_ coming out if I had any say in it.

We stood there for a moment before he turned to the side. "Well. I guess I can't force you to tell me." He strode over to where my backpack was leaning against the wall and picked it up. I watched him suspiciously as he casually unzipped the pouches and dug through the contents.

He pulled out my ID card and smirked. "Like I'd thought." He then commenced to shuffle through the contents of each pouch methodically. He then strolled over and handed me my backpack. "Congratulations. Welcome to Shinra."


	2. Chapter 1: Dustin's POV

**Chapter One**

I approached the Shinra building with slight butterflies in my stomach. Sure, I'd been prepping for a month, but I suddenly wasn't sure if one month was enough.

"Second thoughts?" Hayden asked from next to me as I stopped.

"No." I forced a smile. "Just a bit nervous is all."

Hayden nodded, understanding. "Trust me—you're good."

I shot him a grateful look before we continued forward.

/

"Fill out these forms and proceed into the next room," a bored-looking secretary announced, waving a hand at the stack on her desk. The press of Shinra hopefuls each eventually got a form and a pen before finding a spot in the room to fill them out.

I looked at the questions and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_Name:_

_Date of Birth:_

_Hometown:_

_Allergies:_

_Medical Conditions:_

_Applying for (Circle One): SOLDIER Turks Security Dept._

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Ever taken Steroids/Performance Enhancers? Yes No_

_Is a Mako Reactor in Your Hometown? Yes No Being Built_

There seemed to be no order to the questions.

I propped my chin in my right hand and started filling out the form. _Dustin Hynek...9-18-1986...Mideel...None known...None known..._ I circled "SOLDIER". ..._Dark Brown...Brown...No...No._

Satisfied with my form, I brought it up to the secretary. "Where do we put them when we're done?"

"Keep them and hand them to whoever's in charge in the next room," she instructed me and quickly snatched up the phone that had started to ring. "Hello, you have reached the Shinra Electric Power Company Headquarters. How may I help you?...I don't know, could I transfer your call to someone who should? All right." She hit a couple of buttons. "Gretch, take line 3, all right?" She hung up the receiver and noticed that I was still standing there. "Yes? What is it?"

I started. "Oh, nothing, I was just waiting for my friend to get done." I waved a hand in Hayden's direction. "That's okay, right?"

She nodded, a small smile growing on her face. "Yeah." I heard footsteps and turned to see Hayden walk up to the desk. She leaned forward and glanced at our forms. "Good luck making SOLDIER, you two." She smiled at us and sat back down in her chair before the phone rang again. She whipped back around and quickly pulled the phone to her ear. "Hello, you have reached the Shinra Electric Power Company Headquarters. How may I help you?"

Hayden and I quietly slipped out so as to not disturb her.

/

"All right!" the man who must have been in charge yelled over our heads. "Those dreaming to join SOLDIER join the line on the right! Those wanting to make the Turks go to the middle! Those just joining the Security Department line up on the left!"

Hayden and I joined the line on the right side of the room that was probably two-thirds of the total teens assembled there. The line slowly inched forward until I reached the desk.

"Form?"

I handed the secretary my form, and she quickly typed in the information before handing me a sheet. "Barracks 5, row 18, bunk 7B, footlocker combination 31-13-29. A standard uniform's inside—it should fit you," she commented, quickly looking at my size and build before flashing me a smile. "You can go ahead. Good luck."

"Thanks." I started to leave but hesitated. "Um…you don't think you could put my friend in the same barracks as me, could you?"

"Who's your friend?" she asked, brow furrowing.

Hayden stepped forward and held out his sheet. "Please?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Why not." She tapped his information into the system and handed him another sheet. "Same thing but bunk 8B and footlocker combination 16-35-5 instead." She leaned forward. "Now don't tell anyone I did that, okay?" We nodded vigorously, and she smiled, returning to her former position. "Go ahead."

We left the room with a "Thank you so much!" and exited onto the rest of the floor.

There was a pause as we looked at the stairs and elevators in front of us.

"What floor are the barracks on?" Hayden finally asked.

/

We discovered the floor the barracks were on and nearly literally bumped into another teen on his way out of the same barracks we were put in.

"Whoa! Sorry about that," he apologized. Seeing the papers in our hands, he asked, "What barracks are you in?"

"5, row 18," I answered after glancing at my sheet. "Is this it?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He grinned. "So you're joining my barracks." He held out a hand. "Jeremy Mathers. Bunk 6A."

"Hayden Tamerlane. I'm in bunk 8B."

"Dustin Hynek, bunk 7B."

We shook hands more or less all around, and Jeremy nodded to us. "Nice to meet you. Make yourselves comfortable, try to avoid seeing the Corporal alone if you can, and see you later." He flashed a smile before walking off in the other direction than we had come from.

My brow furrowed as I thought. "'Try to avoid seeing the Corporal alone'?"

Hayden shrugged. "Let's just go to our bunks and get settled in."

I nodded and followed him through the door into Row 18, keeping a vigilant eye out for a painted "7B" on one of the bunks. I spotted it and discovered that it was the bottom bunk on the right side, third bed from the back.

I also then spotted the blonde sitting on the next bunk down, and before I could stop it I thought _Chocobo._

His hair looked almost exactly like a chocobo. I could not believe that anyone would _try_ to make their hair look like that, and yet was having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that his hair was _so spiky_.

Apparently feeling my gaze, he glanced up and, noticing that I was staring, narrowed his eyes. I quickly looked away but could _feel_ him drilling holes into the side of my head as I knelt down and messed with the combination lock on my footlocker.

_31-13-29..._ I pulled down and the lock opened, so I wriggled it off and lifted the lid. Feeling self-conscious, I glanced over at the blonde who had seemed to return to his notebook before lifting out the uniform.

I then realized a very major problem.

I could not change into the uniform in the barracks.

/

I'd had all this figured out—get up extra early to get dressed before everyone else, sneak in a bit later or earlier to change out of the uniform, shower only when I was _sure_ no one was going to be coming in (aka early in the morning)….

But I hadn't counted on this.

If I changed, it was likely that someone (most likely the blonde) would notice that I was _not_ in fact a male, and I would then get kicked out without being in Shinra for hardly an hour.

That would _definitely_ not work well with trying to become a SOLDIER to break stereotypes for females.

So, I did the only thing I could think of.

I dropped my bag in my footlocker, closed the lock, and left to change into my uniform elsewhere.

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Hope you enjoyed the chapters! Next update will be later this week or next week - I'm not sure yet how I'm going to do this. Keep an eye open and I'll try not to keep you readers waiting too long!**

**- Kat**


	3. Chapter 2: Tanik's POV

**A/N: Yes, both chapters are shorter this time, but I either had to cut them off where I did and end up with them a bit shorter or cut them off later and have two really long ones. You readers probably wanted the longer ones, but the suspense is better here than later in my opinion. (Bwahahaha.) Be happy that I decided to update twice this week instead of just once! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You're in barracks 5, row 18, bunk 4B, foot locker combination: 38-12-2." The guide stopped. "A standard uniform is inside." He looked me up and down once. "You can trade it in if it doesn't fit you." He pointed. "There are the stairs. Go." He briskly walked off in another direction before I could say anything.

What was my info? I wanted to say I was in bunk 4 and my combination had a 2 in it, but the rest was getting all mixed up. Barracks 3? 18-5-2?

_No, there's two 2's...But where?_

Great. I was stuck on some floor, didn't know what level the barracks were on, and couldn't remember any of the vital information that had just been rattled off to me.

Just peachy.

Deciding that I couldn't figure any of that out by just standing there, I headed for the stairs.

I thought back to all the things the guy had rattled off: barracks, row, bunk, foot locker combo, and something about the uniform being inside.

Nothing about what floor anything was located on.

That made me feel a bit better—at least I hadn't forgotten even what floor they were on!

"Hey." I turned to see a teen about my age—maybe a little older—coming down the stairs. "You lost?"

"…Yeah," I admitted.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What'd they tell you?"

"Uh…barracks, row, bunk—"

"—foot locker combo and the uniform info," he finished. I nodded. "You remember any of it?"

I wracked my brain. "I'm pretty sure I'm in bunk 4..." I thought a moment longer. "There's a 3 and a couple of 2's somewhere in the rest of it…and an 18."

"Hm." He scratched his head. "Not sure if I can help you there, uh…what's your name?"

"Tanik Maesrof. You?"

"Jeremy Mathers." He pushed himself off of the wall. "We may as well ask what your info was."

Confusion crossed my face. "Who would we ask?"

Jeremy grimaced. "Just come on." He passed me and continued down the stairs.

/

"Corporal, sir?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" the large man growled, turning around. He caught sight of me and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"A new cadet, sir," Jeremy replied briskly.

The Corporal studied me. "Conscription?"

Slightly intimidated, I nodded. "Yes, sir," I answered quietly.

He rammed his hands onto his hips and glared at Jeremy. "So?"

"He needs his information, sir."

The Corporal crossed his arms. "Is that so?" I felt my gut clenching nervously. "Forget it already, cadet?"

I swallowed. "It was rattled off too fast for me to catch it all, sir."

The Corporal smirked. I could tell why Jeremy had grimaced when he'd said we'd have to ask for my information. "Got a name, forgetful cadet?"

I felt my cheeks flush slightly. "Tanik Maesrof, sir."

He snorted. "Fine. I'll check."

I nearly melted in relief. I'd thought that he wouldn't for a while. "Thank you, sir."

"Hmph." He turned and started to leave. "Don't think this isn't going on your permanent record."

I felt myself pale.

"Don't worry, he's just angry that they didn't give you a sheet," Jeremy murmured next to me as the Corporal's retreating back shrunk and vanished.

I nodded, forcing myself to relax.

The Corporal reappeared and dropped a piece of paper into my hand. "You two are dismissed."

"Sir!" Jeremy snapped a salute and walked purposefully away. Not entirely sure about what to do, I nodded at the Corporal and quickly caught up to Jeremy.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No prob." He glanced behind him to check where the Corporal was and turned to me. "So what does it say?"

"Barracks 5, row 18, bunk 4B, and my foot locker combination." I glanced up to see Jeremy break out in a grin. "What?"

"You're in my barracks."

/

"Evens are on the left, odds are on the right," Jeremy explained as we neared the barracks entrance. "As are on the top, Bs are on the bottom. So your bunk would be…."

"On the bottom left…second from the door."

Jeremy grinned. "You got it."

I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth as I turned the handle and pulled the door open. I took two steps into the barracks and froze.

I stared back at myself.

He was me—I was him.

I felt my mouth go dry.

The other me finally seemed to find his—my?—tongue.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"


	4. Chapter 2: Dustin's POV

**Chapter Two**

_No…that doesn't look right..._

"Dustin?"

My head jerked up. "Hayden?"

"Yeah. You come in here to change?"

"Whaddaya think?" I asked drily, attempting to fix the belt-and-suspenders apparatus.

"Mm." A pause. "Well, if you have most of it on, you could go back and have the others help you with the other parts…."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good idea." I unlocked the stall door and stepped out. "I can't get the belt thingy right."

/

I walked back towards my bunk, messing with the belt thing and trying to get it to look right.

"You have the back in front."

I nearly jumped and glanced up to see the blonde studying my uniform. "That strap in your hand goes around your upper right thigh like a weapons holder. Looks like you got the rest right." He returned to his notebook.

I pulled the straps down and rotated the belt before putting the straps over my shoulders again. "…Thanks."

"No problem." He continued with his notebook as I opened my footlocker and dropped my clothes in.

I sat on my bed and was about to ask him what he was writing when a shout of "Cadets!" rang out over our heads. He looked up as I turned towards the door. "I am your Corporal, and I have some basic Shinra Military rules for you—One: Keep your area neat! Two: Obey all orders from those higher up in the food chain than you! Three: Be punctual! Four: Don't kill each other!" He turned and left the room.

I turned back to the blond. "So…what're you working on?"

Something unreadable crossed his eyes for a second before he muttered, "Nothing" and closed the notebook. He got up and turned towards his footlocker, and I noticed that he had a short ponytail before he swiftly did his combo, dropped the notebook and pencil inside, and locked it. I thought he was going to sit on his bunk again, but he instead passed by me on his way towards the door.

I heard the door open and didn't think anything of it until I heard someone quietly say, "Who are you and why do you look just like me?"

I turned and my jaw dropped.

The blonde was facing…himself.

* * *

**Ooh! The suspense! XD **

**See ya again on Sunday! Feel free to review/favorite, by the way - it makes me happy! :D I have cookies from Tifa! (Yes. The delicious mouthwatering chocolatey goodness can be yours. *thinks* Yes. Tifa has other kinds if you don't like chocolate chip. *thinks again* No, she doesn't know that I'm bribing readers with her cookies yet...)**


	5. Chapter 3: Tanik's POV

**Here is the new chapter set - on schedule! :D**

**A dozen of Tifa's cookies given to septasonicxx, my only reviewer! Thanks for reviewing - it made me happy! :D (hint hint hint to the rest of you!)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I managed to get my mouth to work again. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Whoa. Dude. Get a load of that," I heard someone say off to my right, but I barely heard.

"What's your name?" Me-but-not-me asked. I could read my own emotions too well—he was completely freaked but not showing it.

"Tanik Maesrof," I replied, attempting to remain calm. "You?"

"Cloud Strife."

I nodded mutely in reply, trying to take this in. "Uh…." I swallowed. "…When were you born?" I _had_ to know that we just happened to look exactly like each other and that I wasn't just looking in some bizarre mirror.

"August 19, 1986."

I felt the blood drain from my face, and I sat down hard on a nearby footlocker. "No way," I breathed.

Frightened understanding seemed to come across Cloud's face. "Don't tell me you're—"

"August 19, 1986." I looked at Cloud. "Who _are_ you?"

Something flicked behind Cloud's eyes. "I'm me. I'm from Nibelheim, I'm an only child, and I joined Shinra to make SOLDIER."

I shook my head. "I'm an only child and got conscripted."

"So where are you from then?"

_I had barely finished reading the message when I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, scrambling to my feet—_

_I could hear him gaining on me, and the front door was just too far away—_

_The blade was suddenly about to hit me—_

"Nowhere." I abruptly stood up and walked to the next bunk over. _4B._ I bent down and quickly did my footlocker combo, opening it up and grabbing the uniform before dropping my backpack in. I re-locked it and passed by Cloud on the way to the door, pushing it open and heading for a bathroom to change.

/

I yanked my pants down and pulled on the uniform ones, mentally whacking myself on the head. _Idiot! You should have kept your cool! So what if he looks just like you? You don't ask anyone questions that you wouldn't be willing to answer yourself such as your hometown!_

I angrily straightened the shirt and pulled on the belt contraption. _Now you're going to have to go back in there and—_

"Hey."

I jumped and glanced over to see a guy with dark brown hair leaning against the doorway. "Hey," I answered warily.

He nodded at my belt. "Got that okay?"

I glanced down at it. "…Not sure." I fiddled with it a bit longer.

"I think it's backwards."

I looked at him questioningly before rotating it so the back was in the front and the front was in the back. "Like this?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And don't feel bad, I did the same thing."

I nodded warily, crouching down and strapping the knee guards on. He seemed nice enough.

But I knew what'd happened the last time I'd trusted someone who'd seemed nice enough.

He cleared his throat. "So. Any idea what happened back there?"

"Not really." I focused on lacing up the boots. Deciding to break the stretching silence, I asked, "So what's your name?"

"Dustin Hynek." He stepped forward, a hand out. "And you're Tanik Maesrof, right?"

"Yeah." We shook hands, and I then continued with my uniform.

Dustin shifted awkwardly. "...Well, if you don't need any more help…." I shook my head. "…Okay. See you back in the barracks." He left.

I finished up and headed back shortly after.

/

I slipped into the barracks and knelt down in front of my footlocker to put my street clothes in when a pair of boots entered my peripheral vision.

"What, so there's two chocobos in our barracks?" a voice asked, laughing. I ignored him and closed and locked my locker before standing up to leave.

A hand pushed me in the chest, and I took a half-step back to keep my balance. "Where do you think you're going?"

I then noticed that there were two of them. Great. "To see if anyone has a schedule," I replied coolly and made to pass around them.

The second one grabbed the back of the scarf that came with the uniform, effectively stopping me in my tracks. "Not so fast, conscription."

I got the impression that was an insult but didn't comment.

The first one leaned in. "So where are you from?"

"_Ah. So you decided to hit every town on and off the map both?"_

I forced myself to remain calm. "Nowhere. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda busy trying to find a schedule." I reached back and broke his grip on my scarf.

I'd taken two steps when a hand closed around my upper arm.

Memories invaded in an instant.

—_he grabbed me by the arm despite my efforts—_

The bully yanked on my arm in a way that forced me to turn around, and I saw a fist flying towards my face.

—_a punch that whacked against my jaw and threw me down onto the ground—_

I managed to twist out of the way just as it went by, the leather glove nearly skimming my nose, but couldn't avoid the leg coming to take out my knees. I hit the ground hard.

—_heading for me, a murderous glint in his eye—_

One reached for the front of my shirt, but I gritted my teeth and, planting my hands on the ground, whipped my foot up and kicked him behind the knee. He fell, and I quickly rolled out of the way and scrambled to my feet. The other threw another punch.

_I dodged to the left, but he seemed to be planning that—_

I evaded and grabbed his forearm as it went by. He glared, his opposite shoulder shifted, and something hard hit the back of my head.

—_the world started to get fuzzy and black on the fringes—_

I hit the ground again, and, slightly disoriented, tried getting my feet under me but was kicked in the side instead.

_I completely lost my footing and landed hard on the floor—_hands grabbed the leather suspenders and pulled me up. _I shook out the dizziness_ to the best of my ability.

"_Oh my gosh! What happened?"_

"Put him down right now," a deadly dangerous voice seethed. I glanced over and saw Dustin glaring at the two of them. "You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves for picking on someone younger and smaller than you—and two-against-one!" he spat.

The one holding me up against the side of a bunk smirked. "Fine." He let go, and I crashed on top of a footlocker. "We'll take on the both of you."

Dustin's eyes narrowed. "After that, you two just showed me that it would be a waste of my time and effort I could spend doing more worthwhile things," he articulated. He looked at me and jerked his head to the side. I nodded back and slipped off the footlocker.

We had turned to head back towards where I assumed his bunk was when there was a bark of laughter behind us. "Yeah. It _would_ be a waste of time and effort to take us on!" one called.

"Yeah—because you know that we'd win so fast you wouldn't've had time to _blink_!" the other jeered. "What—did your mommies teach you how to fight?"

That. Was. It. I'd never known my dad, and they'd never know that my mom could handle herself just fine, and the next thing I knew I was yelling and tackled the nearest one. The look of shock on his face told me that he hadn't expected me to do something quite like that.

I was about to punch him when someone looped their hands under my armpits and dragged me off of him. "Tanik, calm down—"

"Don't you _ever_ insult my mother!" I yelled at him.

"Oh." The one still standing smirked. "So your dad never taught you anything, did he?"

I snarled and broke free from Dustin for an instant before he'd grabbed me again. "Tanik—!"

_You two are going to regret this. _I gave them my most withering death glare as Dustin hauled me back. _You've messed with the wrong guy._

* * *

**The flashback overlaps was one of the coolest parts of this chapter. (In my opinion.)**


	6. Chapter 3: Dustin's POV

**Chapter Three**

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The other one talked, and the voices were similar but not identical.

Slightly comforting.

I stood up to get closer and heard someone in front of me breathe to his companion, "Whoa. Dude. Get a load of that."

"What's your name?" the one with his back to me asked.

"Tanik Maesrof." I could tell that he was fighting panic, and I realized that his name rhymed with it. Huh. "You?"

"Cloud Strife," my mysterious blonde bunk neighbor replied.

Tanik nodded. "Uh….When were you born?" I could see something almost pleading in his eyes.

"August 19, 1986."

Tanik went stark white and practically collapsed onto the nearest footlocker. "No way," I saw more than heard him whisper.

Cloud took the slightest step back. "Don't tell me you're—"

"August 19, 1986." He turned a bewildered and somewhat suspicious gaze to Cloud. "Who _are_ you?"

Cloud _almost_ sounded a little bit annoyed. "I'm me. I'm from Nibelheim, I'm an only child, and I joined Shinra to make SOLDIER."

Tanik shook his head. "I'm an only child and got conscripted." He seemed almost a bit relieved that something was different.

"So where are you from then?"

A mixture of emotion flickered across his eyes for a second, and he seemed to zone out for that small space of time before abruptly standing up. "Nowhere," he muttered as he went to his footlocker and retrieved his uniform before slamming it closed and leaving.

I rested my chin on my fist. _Something's up with his hometown._ _But what?..._

Knowing exactly where he'd be heading, I exited the room.

I wanted some answers.

/

I found Tanik messing with the belt thing. "Hey."

He glanced up suspiciously. "Hey."

I nodded at his belt. "Got that okay?"

He looked down at it. "…Not sure." He messed with it some more.

Deciding to help him out some, I nonchalantly commented, "I think it's backwards." _Okay, so Cloud has a ponytail, Tanik doesn't._

Tanik glanced at me questioningly for a moment before swapping the direction of the belt. "Like this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And don't feel bad, I did the same thing." I instantly felt like I was rambling and shut myself up.

I somehow got the distinct impression that he wasn't sure if he should trust me or not.

Wanting to break the awkward feeling, I cleared my throat. "So." _Time to try and get some answers._ "Any idea what happened back there?"

"Not really." Tanik was completely absorbed in the task of lacing up his boots, but it seemed to me like he was intentionally avoiding the topic.

_More questions._ This was tougher than I'd thought it would be—he wouldn't say any more than he had to.

"So what's your name?"

I nearly squealed with delight. He'd actually said something without direct prompting or need! "Dustin Hynek." I forced myself to stay under my masculine front as I stepped forward, a hand out in greeting. "And you're Tanik Maesrof, right?" I briefly wondered how exactly that was spelled.

"Yeah." He shook my hand and started working on the various belts.

Figuring that was my cue to leave (and not wanting it to be too obvious that I was fishing for information), I shifted in place. "Well, if you don't need any more help…." He shook his head, buckling one of the belts. "…Okay. See you in the barracks." I left, feeling like I'd gained more questions than answers.

Well, at least I'd learned one thing—both blondes were enigmas.

/

I re-entered the barracks and went back to lie on my bunk. I briefly wondered where Hayden disappeared to before I glanced over at Cloud and sat up. "Hey. So…you're Cloud Strife?"

He nodded, deep in thought.

"…Well, I'm Dustin Hynek—"

"Hey. Chocobo Head." I turned to see two burly teens standing out in the main aisle, but placed between our two bunks. "We just got in here, and we wanted to make some conversation."

Cloud looked at them warily. "…No thanks, I'm already talking to Dustin."

One's brows came together. "So—Dustin—" He turned to me. "—you know Chocobo Head here?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I know Chocobo Head, Dingledorf."

He glowered at me. "So you think that's cute, huh?" He was about to continue, but his friend nudged him and pointed towards the front. I did _not_ like the evil grin on his face before he turned back to us. "We'll finish this later." With that, they headed for the front.

I watched them go. "Don't worry about those dorks," I told Cloud as I turned back to face him. "They're just—" I stopped and cocked my head slightly. "Why are you laughing?"

Cloud, apparently fighting laughter valiantly, shook his head.

I frowned. "What?"

He looked up at me and snickered.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Dingledorf." He flopped backwards onto his bunk, still sniggering.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I looked away and happened to look towards the front. "Oh crap."

"What?" Cloud saw what was happening and immediately sobered. "Oh."

Tanik dodged a punch but got knocked to the ground anyways. Dingledorf reached for him, but Tanik took out his knees. As Dingledorf fell, Tanik got to his feet and dodged another punch, latching on to the other goon's arm as it went by.

A fist came back that Tanik didn't see.

I was leaping off my bunk and going towards the scene before I hardly registered the movement. I was about to yell for him to look out when the closed hand connected with the back of his head.

My pace immediately disappeared into a standstill. _Is he out?_

Tanik tried getting up, but Dingledorf kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling.

My eyes narrowed and my resolve hardened. I was going to stop this even if it meant I tackled one of them.

I started forwards again with a determined tread as Dingledorf grabbed Tanik by the suspender-like parts of the belt thingy and lifted him up, pressing his back against a bunk. Tanik shook his head slightly, as if to clear his head or something.

"Put him down right now." I glared at the bullies, spontaneously deciding that I would call the other Doorknob. "You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves for picking on someone younger and smaller than you—and two-against-one!"

Dingledorf smirked. "Fine." He let go of Tanik, who fell onto a footlocker. "We'll take on the both of you."

I could see he was raring to beat me to a pulp. _Not good,_ I noted as my eyes narrowed in contemplation and disgust at the two older boys. _They aren't worth the effort. _"After that, you two just showed me that it would be a waste of my time and effort that I could spend on more worthwhile things." I looked at Tanik and jerked my head towards my bunk. _Back there. Now._ He nodded and went around the two muscle-bound jerks, and I turned to walk with him.

"Yeah. It _would_ be a waste of time and effort to take us on!" Doorknob jeered with a bark of laughter.

"Yeah—because you know that we'd win so fast you wouldn't've had time to _blink_!" the other called meanly.

I suppressed an angry sigh. _Don't these jerks have anything better to do?_

"What—did your mommies teach you how to fight?" Dingledorf continued in a babyish voice.

I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I know is that one second we were on our way back to my bunk, and then the next Tanik let out a battle cry and took down one of them.

I recovered from my shock fast enough to keep Tanik from punching Dingledorf. _He's capable of taking Dingledorf down single-handedly?-!_ "Tanik, calm down—" I grunted, pulling him off.

"Don't you _ever_ insult my mother!" Tanik shouted. I suddenly noticed all the other guys watching from the sides.

_Crap._

"Oh." I did _not_ like the sardonic smile creeping across Doorknob's face. "So your dad never taught you anything, did he?"

Tanik jerked free with a snarl, and I quickly caught hold of him again. "Tanik—!" I quickly half-dragged him away. _I'm _definitely_ going to get some answers out of him,_ I vowed.

_...But maybe I'll wait until after he's cooled down._

* * *

**The first battle! (Okay, okay, so it's a fight instead. Allow me to have my dramatic moments now and then!)**

**Please review! It makes me happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 4: Tanik's POV

**Whoo! Thanks to run4life and RLoli () for the amazing reviews! (Tifa's cookies all around! w00t! :D) In reply to your review, RLoli (): Wow! Thank you! I'm so glad you think so and that you're finding my OCs so interesting! :DD**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :DDD**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dustin dumped me on his bunk and crossed his arms. "What was that?" he asked, jerking his head towards the front of the barracks. "Because whatever that last part was, you did exactly what you _weren't_ supposed to do—give them a reaction." He gave me a glare which I steadily returned, betraying no emotion other than defiance and simmering anger. "If you can cool down on your own, great. If not, I'll throw a bucket of water on you."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but he didn't look like he was kidding. In fact, he looked so serious that I felt that I had no choice other than to nod in acquiescence.

Dustin sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "Good. Now just stay there for a while." I opened my mouth to protest, but he'd gone before I could say anything.

I heaved a sigh and leaned back until I flopped perpendicularly onto the bunk. The stuff they'd said had hit a nerve. It'd been just my mom and me until—

_August of 0000...My birthday was in ten days and it was summer—_

…for most of my life.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. _In...Out. In...Out. _

So what if I didn't even know my dad's name? I wasn't the only one who'd only grown up with their mom. There were others out there…

…Somewhere.

/

_The door opened._

_I glanced up, surprised. I'd thought that Mom had said she wouldn't be home for about an hour, and only 15 minutes had—_

"Tanik?"

I jerked up to see Dustin watching me. "Dustin." I sat up all the way. "Is it okay if I leave now?"

He hesitated. "Could we talk first?"

Not sure if I wanted to but knowing I'd get him suspicious if I refused, I reluctantly nodded.

Dustin sat down on the bunk next to me and bit his lip for a moment before asking, "Was your dad around growing up?"

My gaze shifted to the side. "…No."

"Any sort of father figure?"

_He_ flashed across my mind. "None worth mentioning," I spat darkly, barely suppressing the almost-glare I was giving the floor.

A pause. "There was one, though…wasn't there?"

Was I that easy to read?-! "Why?" I asked coldly, looking at Dustin. "It's not like it matters."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Of _course_ it does!" He gave me nearly the same look my mother sometimes did. "Look. Whatever happened—"

"Who says _anything_ happened?-!"

Dustin put his hands up in a show of defense. "Sorry. I shouldn't have pressed it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, closing my eyes. _Keep it together. Keep it together._ "How about you?" I asked finally, looking at Dustin. "Both of your parents around?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Any siblings?"

Dustin shook his head. "No. You?"

My mind shot to Cloud. "Not that I'm aware of…." Our resemblance was so exact that it was unnerving. _Way_ unnerving…. "How'd your parents take your joining Shinra?"

Dustin winced. "…They weren't exactly thrilled."

I nodded, understanding.

"How d'you think your mom will take your conscription?"

A mix of emotions rushed to the surface—worry for my mom, terror at the prospect of anyone learning that I was conscripted, disgust at myself for not being able to do anything but run…. "I hope she never knows," I answered quietly.

"Why?"

"She'll tell him." I stiffened, realizing a millisecond too late that I'd said it.

"Tanik…?"

"Hey. Mind if I join the conversation?"

I looked up to see a teen with slightly shaggy blondish hair leaning against the side of the bunk beds we were sitting on.

Dustin seemed to know him. "Sure. Tanik, this is Hayden; Hayden, Tanik."

Hayden nodded, and I returned it. _Dustin had better change topics or I'll do it for him. _

Dustin cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were debating about whether materia, guns, or swords would be most effective against the enemy."

I nearly melted in relief. I didn't know where Dustin had pulled that from, but I was glad he did.

"I think guns would be overall most effective," he continued.

I stared at him. "No way. Swords by far."

"Materia," Hayden added nonchalantly.

I frowned. "What even _is_ materia exactly?"

The looks of shock on their faces were quickly covered up. "Magic orbs," Dustin replied. "They do all sorts of attacks and can cure you."

I thought for a moment. "I'd have to stick with swords since I've never used materia."

Hayden shrugged. "Fair enough. Why guns, though, Dustin?"

"Easy. Long-, mid-, and short-range attacks alike," he outlined, "and you can block with them if need be."

"But you have to reload," I pointed out.

"Technicalities," Dustin blew off. "What do swords got that guns don't?"

"The ability to change direction in the middle of an attack, dual-wielding capabilities, no ammunition to worry about—"

"Cadets! Lunch!" the Corporal bellowed.

I quickly continued as we got up and started heading for the door. "—easier care and storage, nothing to worry about if it gets wet, can deflect bullets, can be easily swapped from hand to hand, feels more natural, and looks cooler."

Dustin looked crestfallen. "Um."

Hayden snickered. "He has a point on the either-handedness, lefty."

I looked at Dustin. "You're left-handed?"

"Just like Sephiroth," Dustin pronounced grandly. "Jealous?"

"Not really." I suppressed a smile.

"Well, you should be, because _I_ can do stuff with my left hand and you can't!" he argued.

"Who says I'm incompetent with my left hand?"

"Well, you're _obviously_ a righty after watching you for a bit, and most righties can't do much of _anything_ with their—!"

"I think materia is the best because you can cast attacks, cures, defensive mechanisms like barriers, and can summon monsters to do the fighting for you," Hayden smoothly cut in. "And it works from any range."

We stared at him, having completely forgotten that he was there for a bit.

Hayden smirked and pushed the door to the mess hall open. I wasn't sure when we'd arrived, but we had and so followed him inside.

/

We sat at a table with some of the other people in our barracks after we got our food.

Or rather, what we assumed was supposed to be our food.

"What is this?" Jake Bausman asked no one in particular, suspiciously poking at something with his fork.

Darien Hedley glanced over. "Semi-solid coffee?" he guessed. "I don't know. Someone try it and tell me what it tastes like."

"What kind of meat _is_ this, mate?" Ramsay Cordell asked Cody Fraser next to him, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me."

"Hey, has anyone tried the soup yet?" Trent Kristijan asked, looking up.

Vanni Uslarok had begun to poke at the contents of his bowl suspiciously, holding his spoon as close to the end as he could. "If you want to call it soup or try it, be my guest. Tell me how it tastes."

I glanced around and, seeing no one else willing to try the soup, scooped out a pile of liquid and shoved it in my mouth before I could talk myself out of it. Not sure whether it was supposed to be this chewy in some places and this thick in others, I swallowed with a bit of difficulty. Deciding that food was food, I dug out another glob. The last spoonful was halfway to my mouth when I noticed that everyone—at least, everyone at my table—was staring at me.

Vanni looked like he was in shock, and his spoon had ceased all movement.

Hayden and Trent had a look of horror on their faces.

Ramsay's and Cody's mouths had dropped open.

Dustin, obviously deciding that the soup couldn't be _that_ bad, looked at his own bowl for a second before shrugging and digging out a bite of his own. His face took on a very distinctive greenish cast, and he gagged with a hand over his mouth before jumping up and racing towards a garbage can. The entire group winced as we heard sounds of Dustin puking his guts out, and then everyone turned to me.

"How did you eat that?" Sean Baldwin asked, eyes wide.

Heat flooded my face, and I quickly got up, grabbed my tray, and deposited it at the dish drop. I slowly walked back over to our table and sat down, avoiding eye contact as I did so.

A second later, Dustin walked back over, looking a bit pale.

Vanni finally broke the silence. "So…." He smirked. "How'd it taste?"


	8. Chapter 4: Dustin's POV

**Chapter Four**

I managed to throw him on top of my bunk. "What was that?" I asked, glaring as I crossed my arms. "Because whatever that last part was, you did exactly what you're _not_ supposed to do—give them a reaction." Tanik returned my gaze, completely unfazed. "If you can cool down on your own, great." Inspiration struck. "If not, I'll throw a bucket of water on you."

Tanik looked at me as if waiting for me to say "just kidding"—which I wasn't. At all. Realizing that, he finally nodded.

I sighed in relief and uncrossed my arms. "Good. Now just stay there for a while." I turned heel and stalked back towards the front of the room.

"Hey. Nice handling." I turned to see a teen about my age with black hair.

_Wait—is he _Wutaian_?_ "Thanks."

The Wutaian grinned. "Not sure where you learned how to handle guys twice your size, but wherever it was, I'm glad you learned it." He stuck out a hand. "Vanni Uslarok."

"Dustin Hynek." We shook hands.

Vanni hooked his thumbs in his belt. "In case you're wondering, Biff and Clay—those two overly-muscled punks—started it."

I nodded. "Figures. No one would want to start anything with those two."

Vanni smiled wryly. "Yeah. As soon as they walked in, Oliver and I cleared out of the way."

"Oliver?"

He nodded. "Yeah—he's off getting something at the moment, though, so—"

"Hey! Who's this?"

"I guess he's back," Vanni commented to me before turning to his friend. "So—" His eyes widened. "Hide that immediately!" he hissed. I glanced down in time to see a fairly long yellow box disappear behind Oliver's back. "This is Oliver, and that is Dustin," Vanni continued nonchalantly.

My eyes narrowed slightly. I only knew of one thing that came in long yellow boxes. "What are you two planning on doing with the Saran-Wrap?" I asked as casually as could be.

Vanni and Oliver exchanged glances. "Nothing," Oliver replied innocently. "Just making sure no one—for example, Biff and Clay—gets into our lockers without us knowing."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"See, we put a bit on the edge so that if anyone opens it, the Saran-Wrap is pulled off of the lid or the box itself. Since they don't know about it, they can't smooth it back down afterwards," Oliver explained.

I wasn't sure if I bought it or not. I suddenly decided that this was something I could do to help make everyone think I was a guy.

I leaned in. "Tell me what you're really going to do with it, and I'll help you."

/

"…Got it?" Oliver asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Vanni grinned. "Oh yeah. This is gonna be good."

I smirked back. "Oh yes indeed." I glanced back towards my bunk and sighed. "Well, I've got to go and check on something. See you guys later." I started heading back.

"See you."

I mentally braced myself as I passed by a couple bunks before reaching my own.

Tanik had flopped back, and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just thinking with his eyes closed or what.

I hesitated a second. "Tanik?"

He quickly rose partway up. "Dustin." He sat up all the way. "Is it okay if I leave now?"

_Okay. Now or never._ "…Could we talk first?"

He didn't look too keen on it, but nodded after a moment.

I gingerly sat down next to him, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth as I quickly gathered and compiled my thoughts into questions. "Was your dad around growing up?"

Tanik's gaze slipped a bit to the side. "No," he finally answered.

"Any sort of father figure?" I gently pressed.

His eyes flashed. "None worth mentioning." He glared darkly at the floor.

_I wonder what happened..._ "But there was one, wasn't there?"

He seemed to start slightly before giving me an icy look. "Why? It's not like it matters."

I sighed impatiently. "Of _course_ it does!" I quickly calmed myself. "Look, whatever happened—"

"Who says _anything_ happened?" he vehemently shot back.

I raised my hands in defense. "Sorry. I shouldn't have pressed it." _Hm. He's getting defensive. Something definitely happened that he doesn't want to talk about. _

Tanik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning to me. "How about you? Both your parents around?"

I nodded. "Yeah." This was starting to edge onto dangerous ground for me.

"Any siblings?"

I shook my head. "No. You?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He sounded a bit unsure, and after running into someone who looked just like you, I didn't blame him. "How'd your parents take your joining Shinra?"

I winced. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, but decided to stick to the truth as much as possible. "They weren't exactly thrilled." I glanced over at Tanik. "How d'you think your mom will take your conscription?"

A rush of emotion flicked across his eyes before he finally answered, "I hope she never knows."

I couldn't help myself. "Why?"

"She'll tell him." He froze, and it dawned on me in that instant that he hadn't meant to say that.

"Tanik…?"

"Hey. Mind if I join the conversation?"

I glanced behind me to see Hayden leaning against a post of the bunk set. "Sure. Tanik, this is Hayden; Hayden, Tanik."

Hayden nodded in greeting, and Tanik did likewise, though I personally thought it was a bit stiff.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, we were debating about whether materia, guns, or swords would be most effective against the enemy." I saw Tanik visibly relax some out of the corner of my eye. "I think guns would be overall most effective."

"No way. Swords by far," Tanik objected.

"Materia," Hayden interjected causally.

Tanik frowned. "What _is_ materia exactly?"

I barely kept my mouth from dropping open but kept it together enough to answer, "Magic orbs. They do all sorts of attacks and can cure you."

Tanik thought for a moment. "…I'd have to stick with swords since I've never used materia."

Hayden shrugged. "Fair enough." He turned to me. "Why guns, though, Dustin?"

"Easy. Long-, mid-, and short-range attacks alike, and you can also block with them if need be," I told them. I thought it was obvious.

"But you have to reload."

I waved my hand at Tanik. "Technicalities. What do swords got that guns don't?"

"The ability to change direction in the middle of an attack, dual-wielding capabilities, no ammunition to worry about—"

"Cadets! Lunch!" the man in charge yelled.

Tanik didn't miss a beat as we started following the others in our barracks. "—easier care and storage, nothing to worry about if it gets wet, can deflect bullets, can be easily swapped from hand to hand, feels more natural, and looks cooler."

My face fell. "Um."

Hayden snickered. "He has a point on the either-handedness, lefty."

"You're left-handed?" Tanik asked.

I straightened up to my full height. "Just like Sephiroth. Jealous?"

Tanik smirked. "Not really."

"Well, you should be, because _I_ can do stuff with my left hand and you can't!" I shot back.

"Who says I'm incompetent with my left hand?"

"Well, you're _obviously_ a righty after watching you for a bit, and most righties can't do much of _anything_ with their—!"

"I think materia is the best because you can cast attacks, cures, defensive mechanisms like barriers, and can summon monsters to do the fighting for you," Hayden quickly interjected. We stared at him, having completely forgotten that he was there as we got into our heated handedness debate. "And it works from any range," he finished before pushing the door to the mess hall—which we'd somehow reached in the middle of all of this—open and leading us inside.

/

After we got various suspicious-looking objects from the line, we sat down at a table with some others that were also in Barracks 5.

"What is this?" Jake Bausman had confusion written all over his face as he used his fork to prod a particular suspicious object.

Darien Hedley looked at the object Jake was referring to. "Semi-solid coffee? I don't know." He returned to his "meal". "Someone try it and tell me what it tastes like."

Ramsay Cordell elbowed Cody Fraser. "What kind of meat _is_ this, mate?"

Cody shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Hey, has anyone tried the soup yet?" Trent Kristijan asked, looking up.

Vanni had begun to poke at the contents of his bowl suspiciously, holding his spoon as close to the end as he could. "If you want to call it soup or try it, be my guest. Tell me how it tastes."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to try it. I'd tried my fair share of weird stuff on dares and such, but…there was something about the soup that just sent warning signals into my brain….

I decided that if anyone else tried it first and didn't keel over dead, I'd try it next.

"Um…" someone managed out. I glanced over in the direction they were staring and did a double-take.

Tanik was eating the soup.

And didn't look too bothered by it.

The spoon was halfway to his mouth when he stopped and looked up to see the entire group staring at him.

I watched him closely for another second, waiting for belated instant death, and when it didn't happen, contemplated my own bowl for a second before shrugging, scooping out a glob, and sticking it in my mouth before the thought could fully form in my mind that maybe Tanik's was the only un-poisoned bowl.

The nearly gelatin-like substance hit my tongue, and I immediately felt ill. My stomach lurched warningly, and I quickly covered my mouth before escaping from the table and nearly falling into the garbage can as my stomach promptly emptied any and all contents. I was nauseated, felt as if my intestines were going to come up next, and was plain miserable for the eternity of 45 seconds that ensued.

I clutched the rim of the can, my head spinning as I tried to figure out how on the Planet Tanik had managed to eat just one bite of the—_no, don't think of that specifically,_ I warned myself as my insides wrenched suggestively—let alone nearly the whole bowl.

After a little bit of letting my stomach settle, I pushed myself upright and walked back towards the group. _I'm not going to look at it, I'm not going to look at it..._ Tanik's face was completely red, and he wasn't really looking at anyone.

I personally didn't blame him.

I took my seat, making sure to keep breathing and to not look at the offensive _thing._

"So," Vanni broke the silence, a smirk growing on his face. "How'd it taste?"

* * *

**And so we have the first introduction to Shinra food! XD I have way too much fun with the food... **

**btw, make sure to vote on what I should title the one-shot I finished last night! (The working title is "Angels". Details are on the poll.) I may rewrite at least parts of it because it's a bit short/isn't a real scene from any of the games/movies, but...meh. We'll have to wait and see. :) It's basically a fight scene with descriptions and lines drawing on the song (like How Could This Happen To Me? did). The inpiring song's "Angels" by Within Temptation this time. (It's intense.)**

**Remeber: Reviews make Happy Kat! No reviews make "Oh" & Sad Kat. So review! :D**


	9. Chapter 5: Tanik's POV

**Thanks for bearing with me while I wrote/finished this chapter set. I had only a couple of short opportunities to write, so most of it was written Sunday (Saturday was homework day D:). Thanks again for your patience!**

**(In case you readers were wondering, all I had written by last Sunday [not yesterday, but the week before that] was the first section and a couple sentences of the next part for both POVs. So...yeah. Basically not worth uploading by itself, which is why I didn't...)**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I _cannot_ believe you actually _ate_ that!" Hayden exclaimed as we walked down the hall. "_Dustin_ _puked_ from eating it!"

"It wasn't that bad," I mumbled, wishing he'd just drop it already.

"It _wasn't that bad_?-!" he exploded. "What have you _eaten_?-!"

"Worse than that." I tried hard not to think about the dead monster I'd found when desperate for food.

And my attempt at cooking it….

"What could _possibly _be worse than that soup—"

"Cadets!" We looked up. "The Science Department is open and will be running your tests this afternoon on Level 57! Everyone head up there and wait until they call you in!" the Corporal bellowed.

"Level 57," Dustin mused. "We're on Level 21 now…." He groaned. "36 levels to go up."

/

As we neared the floor our testing was on, I felt myself growing increasingly edgy. For some reason, I'd never liked doctors, scientists, or anything related to them (needles, for example).

The chemicals were filtering through the doorway—that peculiar smell that only labs and medical offices can pull off—and I did my best to shake it off as Hayden led us through the doorway.

There were various examination tables, scales, chairs, and measuring apparatuses throughout the large room—and all of them were occupied. There were some fellow infantrymen who were just standing to the side, apparently waiting to get taken over to an open spot. As I took in my surroundings, nearly all of them were taken to various places around the room.

"So." Dustin glanced around. "…I guess we wait."

The words had barely left his mouth when three doctors strode up, one stopping in front of each of us.

"You're going to come with me." The one addressing me flashed a smile before walking off.

The three of us exchanged "Good luck" glances before heading our separate ways.

"I'm assuming you filled in a basic information sheet?" he queried over his shoulder as he led me through the maze of the examination room.

_Basic information sheet?_ "What basic information sheet?"

He seemed to mentally pause for a moment before slightly nodding to himself. "Conscription," I heard him decide quietly.

Shortly after, we reached an examination table where the doctor listened to my heart, took my blood pressure, tested my basic reflexes, etc. He noted down the results on his clipboard before allowing me to get off and leading me to a fingerprinting station.

"Gloves off, please."

I quickly did as asked, and after I was done being fingerprinted—I noticed that the ink didn't want to come off that easily—he led me over to a scale and wall measure.

"Could you go ahead and take off your boots for me? Thanks."

I loosened the knot and freed my feet before standing on the scale as he indicated. It beeped, and he scribbled the results down before having me stand against the wall. The measure stick rested lightly on top of my head for a moment before he let me step away from the extending ruler and wrote down the result. There seemed to be a slight "I don't believe this" look on his face, and I prepared to go on the defensive before he pointed at my boots.

"Grab those and come with me."

I snagged my boots on the way past and followed him towards a folding table, hopping on one foot as I tried to shove my feet in as we walked.

"Pranski."

The man sitting there nodded once as I shoved my other heel all the way down. "Greene." He looked at me. "This is…?"

"A conscription." No one said anything, so I glanced over at the doctor—Greene—to find him looking at me expectantly.

Instantly realizing that I was supposed to elaborate, I thought fast and stuck out a hand to Pranski. "Tanik Maesrof."

He regarded me with cold, calculating eyes. There was something about him that unsettled me, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what.

"Hmph." He wrote down the information, completely ignoring my proffered hand that I then dropped.

"Here's the information from his basic physical." Greene handed the sheet from his clipboard to Pranski, who glanced up and grabbed it without a word.

After skimming the information, he placed in on top of the sheet he had written on, tapped the two pages together, and stood up. "Come with me," he ordered, crooking a finger at me as he turned.

I glanced at Greene one last time before following Pranski. My untied laces clicked on the floor as we continued in silence.

We finally reached a door that Pranski unlocked and gestured for me to go in. I stopped a little ways in and turned to see the door close with the sound of a key turning in a lock.

_What's going on? _

The lights in the room flared to life, and I jerked around in surprise. My gaze rested on the table and two chairs in the center of the otherwise bare room.

My brow furrowed slightly. _This is weird...I'm the only one in here._

A hand rested on my shoulder. "So you're Tanik Maesrof."


	10. Chapter 5: Dustin's POV

**Chapter Five**

"I _cannot_ believe you actually _ate_ that!" Hayden exclaimed as we walked down the hall. "_Dustin_ _puked_ from eating it!"

"It wasn't that bad," Tanik mumbled, embarrassed.

"It _wasn't that bad_?-!" he exploded. "What have you _eaten_?-!"

"Worse than that." He left it at that, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. My stomach still felt funny the way it was.

"What could _possibly _be worse than that soup—"

"Cadets!" We looked up as the head man—apparently the Corporal from what I heard of some of the other conversation at lunch—continued, "The Science Department is open and will be running your tests this afternoon on Level 57! Everyone head up there and wait until they call you in!"

"Level 57," I mused, doing anything to keep myself from focusing on the offending substance. "We're on Level 21 now…." I groaned as I finished the calculation and almost wished that I hadn't done the math as a distraction. "36 levels to go up."

/

We were almost to Level 57 when we could start to smell the chemically odor that could only belong to something relating to the Science Department.

My gut clenched nervously. I wasn't sure what "testing" entailed, and so couldn't be very well prepared for what I may have to get out of.

_Okay, so if they want to do a physical examination, say you're a really private person and do your best to talk your way out of it. Worst comes to worst, fake a panic attack and get out of there. _Determining that that could work, I nodded barely perceptively to myself. _All right. Now how are you going to get out of it if they want to draw blood?_ Now that could be tricky. I didn't want them to suspect anything, but if they did more than blood typing (or even that much could give me away—I didn't know how that worked), I was done for.

Hayden pushed the door to Level 57 open—which we'd reached by this time—and led us into a large room filled with random scientific-y equipment for measuring height, weight, etc., which were all occupied.

"So….I guess we wait." I crossed my arms and started watching the proceedings to see if I would have to creatively get out of anything.

One doctor stopped in front of each of us. The one facing me eyed me critically. "Follow." He turned and left without another word.

The three of us exchanged supportive glances before I followed him away.

I cleared my throat. "So. You, ah, do this for a living?"

No response.

_Okaay._ "Uh…you always want to be a scientist or doctor?"

Silence.

"You do this every day?" I tried. "161 hours a week?" I figured I should allow him an hour of sleep a night. It seemed fair enough.

Finally, an answer: "Quiet."

A bit miffed, I replied, "Fine—I'll stop talking now."

I guessed that he was satisfied. I couldn't really tell with Mr. One-Word-A-Minute's elaborate and lengthy response—too many big words to understand.

"Gloves off."

We'd reached a table by now, and seeing the ink pads and slightly-marked up pages, I got it right away: Fingerprinting.

I stripped off my gloves, and he grabbed a sheet before pinching my thumb at the knuckle and rolling it around on the ink pad and pressing it down in a rectangular marking.

"You're a great conversationalist, you know that?" I asked him after a bit as he moved on to my right pinky.

He gave me a look, which I innocently returned. He scowled before snatching my left hand at the wrist and practically bruising my thumb against the pad.

"Ow!" I complained. "Watch the dominant hand, will ya?"

/

From there, we went to a wall measure and scale.

"So, do I just take off my boots?" I hesitantly asked.

The doctor ignored me. He must be a pro ignorer or something.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I sighed through my nose. "Okay. I'll just take off the boots then." I crouched down and determinedly freed the laces from the bow-knot I'd tied them in before kicking them off and stepping on the scale.

It beeped, and he made a few markings on his paper before stepping over to the wall measure.

I obediently stood against the wall, and he used as little motion as possible to obtain my height and record the results as I sat down and grabbed my boots.

"Later," he gruffly ordered, walking past me and down an aisle. I bit back a protest and quickly shoved my other foot in before half-limping after him as I tried to shove my other heel all the way down. Success, and I walked normally—well, "guy" normally—for a few paces before he pointed at the table. "Up."

I complied and watched carefully to see what he would grab to give me an idea as to what exactly he'd be doing here. All he grabbed was a blood pressure cuff, knee-kick-bouncer-whatchamacalit, and the ear and nose examination thingy.

First, though, he took off the stethoscope from around his neck and plugged his ears with it.

I went along with it, and if he noticed any difficulty hearing my heart/lungs due to the extra layers around my chest, he didn't give any indication. The rest went as normal as any basic physical would, and in-between his note-taking I managed to tie my laces—well, sort of tie them; it wasn't quite the same way we were technically supposed to do them.

So, boot laces fastened and physical finished, I hopped off the table and followed the doctor through the labyrinth until we reached another folding table.

The man glanced up. "Another one already?" He sighed as he pulled out another sheet of paper. "Name?"

"Dustin Hynek," I replied, noticing Big 'n' Silent handing him the page from his clipboard as I did so.

"Mm." He glanced over the second sheet for a second before standing up. "Follow me."

Figuring I had no other choice, I followed the suit until we reached a wall with doors in it. We passed the first one—which was presumably occupied—and he stopped at the second, quickly fumbling with a key before holding the door open for me.

I walked through, not quite sure what to expect, and heard the door close behind me. I turned to ask the man what this was now to see no one there and hear the lock click back into place.

I stared. _So now they're locking me in a darkish room by myself? What's that going to accomplish? How long it takes for me to go insane from boredo—_

"GEAAH!" I leapt about a foot in the air as someone poked me in my upper back below my neck. I whipped around to see a redhead who was smirking and suppressing laughter.

"That was great, yo."

* * *

**The parts with Dustin and the doctor "he" was stuck with were fun to write. :) Just wanted to say that. **

**PS Reviews make me happy. :D**


	11. Chapter 6: Tanik's POV

**Heh heh...Sorry it took so long to update...Homework, sports, and writing don't mesh well together, I'm afraid. :'( And yes, this is exactly one page on Word (minus the "Chapter 6") and Dustin's chapter is even shorter, but I barely had this set done the way it was...So yeah. Enjoy what you got! :D**

**PS Thanks to septasonicxx, my only reviewer in...a while. SHE DID FIVE REVIEWS! W00t! :DDD**

**Now doesn't that just show the rest of you up? XD**

**Okay, I'll let you start reading now and stop my *cough-pointless-cough* rambling...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

I nearly literally jumped out of my skin with a yelp of surprise and quickly whipped around to face the man.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry—didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head. "That's okay." _I only almost had a heart attack._ "…So…what's going on in here exactly?"

He shrugged. "I ask you some questions, you answer them. Pretty basic." He strode over to the table and sat down in the chair facing both me and the door. "Have a seat."

I walked over and slipped into the other chair. _This shouldn't be that bad._

He stuck a hand out over the table. "By the way, I'm Jason Holloway." We shook hands, and he then produced a sheet and looked at it. "Your birth date's 8-19-86, correct?" he asked, glancing up. I nodded, and he returned to the sheet, skimming it for a second before setting it down. "It mentions you were conscripted," he commented, folding his hands. "Is there any particular reason you didn't join on your own?"

I hesitated a moment before answering. "…It's complicated."

Jason shifted his weight with a dry chuckle. "I've only got all day."

There was absolutely no way I was telling him what had happened. _He_ might find out somehow and hunt me down.

"Sorry, but it's personal." _Please don't press it. Please don't press it,_ I mentally begged.

He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to make sure the Turks didn't conscript someone closely affiliated with Wutai."

_Crap._ "…You can't just take my word for it?"

Jason shook his head sadly.

In that instant I knew I was screwed. My mind blanked as it annoyingly does in these situations. "…Um…." _Eloquent. Very eloquent._ "…Some really bad things happened at home, and…I had to leave…." I scrabbled for the right way to put it. "…I didn't want to be found, so I didn't join Shinra—I figured it'd be one of the first places they'd check." I looked at him, desperately hoping that he wouldn't ask for more detail.

Jason nodded slowly. "I guess that explains it enough…."

I nearly melted in relief.

"So where's home?"

I stiffened. "Sorry, but I don't like to talk about it."

He regarded me through narrowed eyes. "You are aware that your avoiding the questions is kind of suspicious, right?"

Great—in trying to avoid getting found, I was digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole.

_Life shouldn't be this complicated for a fourteen-year-old._

I swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Jason picked the sheet up again. "You're a runaway, right?"

I felt confusion flash across my eyes for a second. "Yes."

He lowered the sheet. "Then any reluctance talking about your hometown is perfectly understandable." He jerked his head at the door. "You can go. Bang on the door and they should let you out."

I stared at him in shock for a second before standing up. "…Thanks….." _That's really it?_ I wondered as I turned and headed towards the door. Once I reached it, I pounded on it a few times and glanced over my shoulder at Jason.

He wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't catch it, the "Eloquent. Very eloquent" was sarcastic. Just in case that went over your head. **

**And while I'm adding stuff to the bottom here, I may as well add that part of what took this chapter so long was the fact that I had a different OC interrogating Tanik who was INSANELY hard to write, and so I finally decided to just go and make up a different OC for this part (Jason) and use the other guy somewhere else later on. :D I'll make sure to point him out when I use him.**


	12. Chapter 6: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 6**

I glared at him. "Yeah, it's great when I nearly get a heart attack," I muttered darkly to myself. "So what's going on here?" I asked, addressing him this time.

He shrugged. "Just some basic questioning, yo." He led me over to a table and sat down on the chair farthest from the door. "So…." He glanced at the sheet. "…Dustin. How d'you like Shinra so far?" he asked as he folded his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the table.

I felt my stomach clench warningly. "The food could be edible."

The redhead burst out laughing and nearly fell off his chair. "Oh my gosh," he gasped out. "That's the best answer I've heard yet, yo."

"But it's true!" I protested.

He managed to regain his composure before asking, "You affiliated with Wutai, yo?"

I blinked. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

_Does he know something I don't?_ "Yeah…."

He nodded, breaking out into a grin. "Great. Now we can get on to more important stuff." The Turk leaned forward. "You seen any hot girls yet, yo?"

I nearly choked on my own spit. _What the heck?-!_ "Um…no?"

He looked disappointed. "Oh." He sat back. "Well, it _is_ only your first day…." He brightened. "If you see any, you'll come tell me right away, right, yo?"

I was getting ready to start screaming at him when I remembered that that would _not_ be manly and would _definitely_ reveal me as a female. "I'll try," I responded smoothly.

The redhead grinned. "Great, yo." He stood up. "Bang on the door and they should let you out."

* * *

**Ah yes. Dustin and Reno stuck together in a room. XD This chapter was definitely easier (and yes, more fun) to write than Tanik's. Oh, and I cut it off where I did because then it starts overlapping with Tanik's, but his cuts off very nicely where it does. :D So I did it like this in order to keep them at basically the same time as each other (though Dustin's is a bit behind, but only by...a minute? 30 seconds? *shrugs* I dunno). Just in case you were wondering. :D**

**PS There's this funny little link you can click on right below this. It says "Review This Chapter" or something of the like. I think you should click on it. :D**


	13. Chapter 7: Tanik's POV

**Whew! Finally got this set up! *collapses* This is here partly because of my FOUR reviewers who gave me _fantastic_ reviews - cookies and gratitude to septasonicxx, HesseCassel of Brunswickers United, KateLionheart (), and LonelyDarkWolf! \(^0^)/ I finally checked my e-mail one day, found (almost a dozen?) reviews, and I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. ^^ **

**So because I had more reviews then than I've ever gotten between updates, I had to finish the chapter set so I could let them all know how happy they made me and tell everyone else how happy they made me. :D So I wrote almost all of this just this last weekend on Saturday and finished it less than an hour ago. *sighs with relief* THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!**

**I'll stop rambling now about those amazing people and let you read. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

I walked over towards the door we'd originally entered in for testing, absorbed in trying to figure out what Jason had done.

_How do you just appear in and disappear from a room with only one door? …Well, the only logical explanation is that there's another door somewhere that I couldn't see... But how did he get in and out that quietly?..._

"Yo!"

I glanced up to see Dustin waving at me and waved back before readjusting my course to join them. "Hey. How'd the testing go for you?" I asked when I was closer.

Hayden shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Pretty good. Any idea where we go next?" I looked from one to the other.

Dustin crossed his arms. "Neither of us does." I detected a hint of irritation in his voice. "And the only person I can think of to ask is the Corporal."

I winced. "If you want to ask him, be my guest."

"You run into him?" Hayden asked curiously.

"My information was rattled off too fast for me to remember everything, so…I had to ask him," I told them, slightly embarrassed.

Dustin looked over at the Corporal. "Well, since you've already broken the ice with him—"

"And gotten myself put on his hit list, yes, it'd be a _very_ good idea for me to ask him," I stated sarcastically. "Why don't you ask him?" I asked, turning to Dustin.

Dustin blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah." My mind raced for a semi-rational reason. "…'Cause you're the tallest."

He looked at me for a long moment before asking, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You…can…look him in the eye better!" _Wow. That came to you out of nowhere._

Dustin looked at me suspiciously as he turned to ask the Corporal. He'd only taken one step when our superior officer barked, "Cadets! Head to the gym floor!"

Dustin stopped and turned back to us, smiling brightly. "Well, that answers our question, so there's no need to ask anymore!"

Our problem solved, we headed towards the stairs to go to the gym floor.

It was only once we'd actually reached the stairs that we realized that none of us knew which level was also known as the gym level.

As it turned out, neither did anyone else in our barracks.

**Chapter 7**


	14. Chapter 7: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 7**

After escaping the confines of the interrogation room, I made my way over to where Hayden was standing.

He nodded a greeting as I approached. "How'd it go?"

I shrugged. "Good for the most part." I didn't want to think about the promise I'd made to the redheaded Turk. "Seen Tanik anywhere?"

He shook his head. "No. He's probably still being interrogated." Hayden lowered his voice. "Did everything go okay with the medical part of things?"

I nodded. "Any idea where we go?" I asked casually.

Hayden frowned. "Nope. The only place I can think of is going back to the barracks."

I nodded slowly. "Okay." I glanced around, hoping to find someone I could ask about where we were supposed to go next when I saw Tanik. "Yo!" I shouted at him, waving my hand above my head. It suddenly clicked that I'd just shouted "yo" and mentally groaned—the Turk had already started to rub off on me.

Tanik jerked his head up and waved back before heading towards us. "Hey," he greeted us as he drew up. "How'd the testing go for you?"

Hayden shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Pretty good. Any idea where we go next?" he asked, looking between Hayden and I.

I crossed my arms, mildly irritated. "Neither of us does, and the only person we can think of to ask is the Corporal." I wasn't sure if Hayden had thought of him yet, but that thought had been lingering in the back of my mind for a little bit now.

Tanik winced slightly. "If you want to ask him, be my guest."

Hayden folded his arms. "You run into him?"

"My information was rattled off too fast for me to remember everything, so…I had to ask him." He shifted in place.

I glanced over at the Corporal. "Well, since you've already broken the ice with him—"

"And gotten myself put on his hit list, yes, it'd be a _very_ good idea for me to ask him," Tanik agreed sarcastically. "Why don't you ask him?"

I blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you're the tallest."

I looked at him blankly. "…What does that have to do with anything?"

"You…can…look him in the eye better!" Tanik grinned at me.

My eyes narrowed slightly. _Why do I get the impression that he came up with something off the top of his head?..._

I'd turned and taken one step towards the Corporal when he bellowed across the entire room, "Cadets! Head to the gym floor!"

I smiled brightly as I turned back to them. "Well, that answers our question, so there's no need to ask anymore!"

We then turned and went to the stairs, rejoining the rest of our barracks, only to find that no one had any idea which floor the gym level was on.

* * *

**I had fun with this chapter after I got over my slight writer's block. The next chapter should come much easier, and a couple new characters will be introduced. :D**

**Remember the power of reviews! *waves***


	15. Chapter 8: Tanik's POV

**Hey! Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long for this, but I finally got it done! :D Hopefully it was worth the wait (I believe this set is among my longest so far...), and hopefully I won't have any more big projects dumped on me for a while. XP**

**Anyway, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After we'd finally located the gym level, we went inside to find that it was exactly what it sounded like—a gym that covered the expanse of the whole floor.

Literally a gym level.

"Dude…" Dustin breathed. "It's…huge."

I managed out a nod in response.

"Hey! Barracks 5!" a man shouted above all of our heads. "Line up according to height—tallest on that end and shortest on that end!" He gestured at the left of the door followed by the right side as he spoke.

I grimaced. "See you guys later." I resolutely headed towards the far right, knowing that I'd undoubtedly be among—if not _the_—shortest.

I reached the far end to find Cloud standing resolutely, but upon seeing me approach, his face lit up.

I knew what he was thinking in that exact moment.

I tapped the person standing next to Cloud. "Hey, can you tell us who's taller?"

He looked at us for a long moment before nodding.

We quickly went back-to-back and stretched to stand as tall as possible. _Please…please..._ I mentally pleaded.

"You're taller."

I turned and looked at him. "Who is?"

"He is." He pointed at Cloud. "By, like, half an inch."

Cloud smirked at me.

"Half an inch," I reminded him dangerously as I took my place at the very end of the line.

The man raised his hands to quiet us, and once we had gradually fallen silent, he lowered them and started to speak. "We're going to kick things off with a demonstration, so most of you should be able to take it easy today." He pointed at the teen at the very head of the line. "If you could come out here, that'd be great." He then turned to the left end and pointed at me. "You too."

I didn't like this—not only was I becoming publicly known as the shortest in the barracks, but I was supposed to go out to where the tallest kid in the barracks was.

It was like they were _trying_ to make me feel even shorter than I already was.

Not to mention that he'd just mentioned a demonstration….

Once we'd both joined the man—who I assumed at this point was our instructor—in front of everyone, he rested a hand on each of our shoulders. "As you can see, I've selected the tallest person and the shortest person in your barracks for this demonstration. You are…?"

"Kevin Sindri," he replied.

"And…?"

"Tanik Maesrof," I answered.

"You two are wondering what exactly the demonstration is, right?" he asked. We nodded. "Basically, you're supposed to deck it out and see who comes out on top."

I stared at him. There was absolutely no way that this could _possibly_ be fair—I'd be down in a matter of seconds!

"To keep either of you from becoming too seriously injured, we're going to have you two take off your boots." He clapped us on the shoulders and walked off.

I was sure I saw a brief glimmer of pity in his eyes when he looked at me as he walked off and resolved to show him that just because I was a bit—well, make that a _lot_—shorter than Kevin didn't mean that I was going to die.

…At least I hoped not.

I went back a few steps before bending down and unlacing my boots. I was going to have to be really careful—without being obvious about it, though. I tried to think of any advantages that I would have due to my size. Faster, maybe? But he had longer legs…. I could probably move back and forth quicker, though….

I finished with my boots and set them to the side before standing up and cautiously moving forward. The idea of everybody watching and a hard floor underneath was not a comforting one.

The floor attempting to freeze my feet wasn't helping matters, either.

Kevin also finished with his boots and moved out towards the middle of the group again. It was only as we stood there that the height difference truly dawned on me—he was over a foot taller. Easily. Maybe even two. He towered head, shoulders, and more than half his torso over me.

"Okay, so try not to get too carried away, but do the best you can and try to come out on top," the instructor interjected. "On three. One…two…three!"

We both seemed to flinch slightly—both of us obviously expected the other one to start first—but the moment passed and Kevin promptly lunged in my direction.

I quickly dodged to my right and got out of the way, but Kevin kept coming back. I was beginning to doubt my decision of waiting for him to make the first move and leave himself open right away as I was forced to keep sidestepping and scrambling out of his reach—no easy feat, considering how long his arms were.

As desperate as my evasions appeared, they were actually calculated. (Okay, so they were only _somewhat_ calculated, but that wasn't important.) I was seeing how fast he'd lose patience, exactly how long his reach actually was (because it honestly looked endless), his tactics/patterns/fighting style, any weaknesses or strengths, and get a feel for how fast and strong he was.

Deciding that most anyone else would have tried a different tactic by the sixth or seventh miss and that Kevin must have inexhaustible patience, I moved out of the way again—but this time I got behind him and out of his line of sight.

I quickly whipped my right foot up, aiming for the back of his left knee. He turned to see where I'd gone as my foot connected, and he dropped mid-turn. His arm lashed out as he fell, and I tried dodging it but failed. I hit the ground almost right after he did and rolled away before scrambling to my feet. I looked up to see Kevin flying at me the millisecond before he made contact, sending both of us to the ground again.

_Not good..._ I mentally groaned to myself as Kevin quickly pinned me down. I grunted as I tried either pulling free or breaking loose and failed. _He's only got about fifty pounds on me—that's not _too_ bad..._

Realizing defeat, I stopped fighting and looked at Kevin as I caught my breath. "Good job."

He nodded. "You too," he panted.

"Can you get off me now?"

He nodded again before getting up, releasing me. I breathed out a sigh of relief as his knee left my midsection, where it'd been pressing somewhat uncomfortably.

"Nice job, you two," the instructor commented, walking over as we got back on our feet. "As you can see," he continued, turning to the other cadets, "size has its advantages."

I barely disguised the stunned look I gave him. _We didn't already know that?_

"Sindri had the more obvious advantage—bigger, taller, and stronger as a result—but can anyone name the advantage that Maesrof had?"

"He had an advantage?" Vanni asked. I'd actually been thinking the same thing.

Chuckles ran up and down the line as the instructor smiled. "He actually did, and he used it some."

_I did?_

"Come on, now—anyone." He looked at them expectantly. "Guesses are okay."

No one spoke.

He sighed. "Maesrof's size actually helped him some of the time."

I stared. He'd just lost his mind.

He glanced over and must have seen the look I was giving him. "Okay—do you think that _I_ could have evaded Sindri for that long that easily?"

Thinking back, I slowly shook my head.

"And when Sindri got you down with him too that first time, do you think it would have been easier for him to have hit someone your size or mine?"

"…Yours."

"Exactly." He turned to the line, a satisfied look on his face. "It's all about using your size to your advantage—and also using your opponent's size. They both did that—because Maesrof's smaller, he could move faster and get out of the way, and because Sindri's bigger, he could even use situations when he was at a bit of a disadvantage to his advantage. For example, when Maesrof dropped Sindri, Sindri used his reach and falling momentum to drop Maesrof right back. With some training, Maesrof might have even been able to get free when Sindri had him pinned down."

I blinked. This guy could train us how to do _that_?

"In Training, we teach you how to turn situations around to _your_ advantage, show you how to deal the most damage, enable you to defend yourself successfully, and in general teach you how to fight." He smiled before turning to Kevin and me. "You two can get your boots back on."

I turned and retrieved my boots, sitting down. I quickly slipped on my socks and yanked on my boots as I heard him dismiss us. I tied my laces, buckled the belts, and followed the rest of the group out the door.


	16. Chapter 8: Dustin's POV

**Chapter Eight**

We entered the level that was almost entirely a single gym stretching massively out in front of us.

"Dude," I breathed. "It's…huge."

I saw Tanik nod an agreement in my peripherals.

"Hey! Barracks 5!" At the front of the room, a man waved his arms as he yelled to get our attention. "Line up according to height—tallest on that end and shortest on that end!" He pointed to our lefts and rights respectively.

Tanik winced. "See you guys later." He headed towards the right resignedly.

I glanced at Hayden. "Any idea where we should go?"

He shrugged. "The middle?"

I shrugged back. "That sounds pretty good."

After a little bit of back-to-back measuring and debating, we finally got to where we were supposed to be. I ended up near the middle as the instructor raised his hands for silence.

We all quieted, and he dropped his hands. "We're going to kick things off with a demonstration, so most of you should be able to take it easy today." He gestured at the kid who was the tallest. "If you could come out here, that'd be great." He turned and did the same thing to the shortest as the tall guy headed for where the instructor was standing. "You too."

About a second later, Tanik started heading for the middle.

I blinked. I knew Tanik was short, but I hadn't realized that he was the shortest in the barracks.

Then again, I was five-foot-six and he came up to my nose.

The instructor rested a hand on their shoulders. "As you can see, I've selected the tallest person and the shortest person in your barracks for this demonstration. You are…?" he asked, turning to the tall one.

"Kevin Sindri," he replied. Dang, he was tall.

"And…?" He turned to Tanik.

"Tanik Maesrof."

"You two are wondering what exactly the demonstration is, right?" They nodded. "Basically, you're supposed to deck it out and see who comes out on top."

Tanik stared at him. Kevin stared at him. I stared at him.

"I feel bad for Tanik," Oliver whispered next to me.

Ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, he continued, "To keep either of you from becoming too seriously injured, we're going to have you two take off your boots." He gave them a tight smile and gave them a firm pat on the shoulders before walking to my right.

The two of them walked a bit apart before removing their boots and socks. I watched Kevin, looking for any sign of weakness. Nope—none that I could see.

They moved towards the middle, and the height difference became even more apparent without the instructor standing between them—Tanik was taller than Kevin's waist, but not by much.

I watched them with interest as the instructor briefly cut in. "Okay, so try not to get too carried away, but do the best you can and try to come out on top. On three. One…two…three!"

They both instinctively flinched before Kevin shot forward to grab Tanik, who quickly evaded. That repeated itself a few more times until Tanik got out of the way and behind Kevin. His foot lashed out and hit Kevin in the knee as he turned to face the smaller of them, bringing him down.

As Kevin fell, his arm reached out. The movement was just a bit too fast and Tanik noticed it just a little too late to get fully out of the way, and he went down too. He rolled out of the way as Kevin got into a crouching position and glanced up as he regained his footing as Kevin launched.

I suppressed a wince as Kevin tackled Tanik, sending both of them crashing to the ground for the second time. Tanik landed almost flat on his back, and Kevin managed to keep from landing on top of him by bracing his hands and knees around him. Kevin quickly changed positions before Tanik could react, though, and pinned arms with hands and legs with foot on one and shin on the other before finishing with sticking knee into gut. Tanik tried pulling free, but his efforts were useless against someone of Kevin's size holding him down in that position.

Tanik, realizing the futility at this point, stopped fighting and just lay on the floor, catching his breath. "Good job," I heard faintly after a few seconds.

"You too," was the quietly panted response from Kevin.

"Can you get off me now?"

It was a quiet exchange as they were both catching their breath at that point, but we all managed to hear them. Kevin nodded and got off Tanik, who stood up as the instructor walked over.

"Nice job." He sounded slightly impressed. "As you can see, size has its advantages."

_Duh,_ I thought but kept my expression as neutral as I could. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Sindri had the more obvious advantage—bigger, taller, and stronger as a result—but can anyone name the advantage that Maesrof had?" He looked at us, waiting.

"He had an advantage?" Vanni asked incredulously. Funny how he voiced my thoughts exactly.

The instructor smiled at us as some laughed. "He actually did, and he used it some," he informed us. "Come on, now—anyone. Guesses are okay." He looked at us expectantly.

Silence.

He sighed resignedly. "Maesrof's size actually helped him some of the time."

Tanik looked at him like he'd just lost it, and I didn't blame him.

He glanced over and noticed the look Tanik was giving him. "Okay—do you think that _I_ could have evaded Sindri that long that easily?" he challenged.

Tanik thought for a moment and slowly shook his head.

"And when Sindri got you down with him too that first time," he pressed, "do you think it would have been easier for him to hit someone your size or mine?"

Tanik looked like he was catching on. "Yours."

"Exactly." The instructor turned back to us with a satisfied look. "It's all about using your size to your advantage—and also using your opponent's size. They both did that—because Maesrof's smaller, he could move faster and get out of the way, and because Sindri's bigger, he could even use situations where he was at a bit of a disadvantage to his advantage. For example, when Maesrof dropped Sindri, Sindri used his reach and falling momentum to drop Maesrof right back." A gleam of excitement had entered his eyes at this point. "With some training, Maesrof might have even been able to get free when Sindri had him pinned down."

I barely kept my jaw from dropping. _No. Way._

"In Training, we teach you how to turn situations around to _your_ advantage, show you how to deal the most damage, enable you to defend yourself successfully, and in general teach you how to fight." He smiled before turning and telling Tanik and Kevin, "You two can get your boots back on." They turned and went back to where they'd left their footgear and went about putting them back on. They'd gotten a bit of a start when the instructor returned his attention to us. "You are dismissed."

I started to turn to go when I noticed something that Tanik was doing out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and watched more closely, puzzlement growing as I observed.

_Why is he being careful while putting his left boot on, but wasn't with his right?_

I didn't have much time to think on that, though, as we were leaving and I got pressed along with the crowd out the door.

* * *

**Review? Anyone? Please - I don't bite! :D And I have cookies! :DD**

**Oh - and thanks to KateLionheart () for letting me use her idea of pitting shortest against tallest on the first day of training! ^^**


	17. Chapter 9: Tanik's POV

**Sorry for the delay! I know this isn't that long and it's more filler than anything, but this is all I've had time to write (I know, pathetic). So...I hope everyone hasn't given up on me?...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Once we'd arrived back at the barracks, I started back towards my footlocker to organize its contents when a torso blocked my way. I cranked my head back—why did _anyone_ have to be that tall?—to look at Kevin. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi. We haven't properly met, so…Kevin Sindri." He stuck out a hand.

"Tanik Maesrof." We shook hands—his almost swallowed mine whole.

"Nice job," he commented.

"Thanks. You too."

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He shifted uncomfortably slightly.

I shook my head. "You didn't." I chose to ignore the faintly lingering headache. "And…you're okay, right?"

He nodded with a smile. "Don't worry—my dad once said that I could survive a plate crash."

I didn't quite get it, but smiled and nodded anyway. "I see."

Kevin looked at me searchingly for a moment, and I gave him a puzzled look. "Um….I know some accents pretty good, but I can't quite place yours…."

_Oh dang. _

"…Do you mind me asking where you're from?"

"Nowhere," I responded with false cheeriness. "That's probably why you can't place it."

He dropped a hand on my shoulder, a sincere look on his face. "If you don't wanna talk about what happened before Shinra, that's okay."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey! Kevin!"

He turned and glanced at the speaker. "Be right over!" He smiled at me before walking away.

I watched him go. _He's not that bad…he's actually really nice!_

I suddenly realized what I was doing as _he _flashed to mind and promptly mentally kicked myself. _Idiot! Don't you remember what happened last time?_

I mentally kicked myself again as I turned towards my footlocker and knelt down in front of it. _You can't trust anyone! You only manage to get hurt—_

_My first impression of him had been wrong—_

_Shut up!_ I jerked the lock down as I angrily shoved the memories back in the box they'd emerged from. _Stay—_

The door opened with a shout of "Cadets!" I turned to see the Corporal standing in the doorway as he continued, "Now is the time that you learn proper etiquette!"

I felt an eyebrow raise slightly as I stood up and quietly lowered my footlocker lid.

"Line up along the edge of the bunks!" He paused, giving us just enough time to assemble in a semblance of two rows before he started barking orders. "Single file! Shoulder to shoulder! Stand up straight! Hands at your sides! Heels together! Toes slightly apart! Chin up! Chest out! Shoulders back! Stomach in! Neutral faces! Look straight ahead!"

I quickly made all the necessary adjustments as they were shouted by the strolling Corporal. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he re-entered the edges of my vision, pacing back up the length of the barracks. When he was in line with the set of bunks closest to the door—the next set on my right—he turned back around, clasping his hands behind his back. "At the moment, you're standing at attention. When someone says 'At ease', you can relax your posture _slightly_ and stand with your feet apart." His eyes drilled into everyone briefly before he announced, "At ease."

I took my cues from the people around me and surreptitiously tried to mimic their stances.

After half a second more, the Corporal continued, "You salute like so." He raised his right hand, keeping his fingers straight and touching each other, before rotating at his wrist so his palm was down and moving his hand so that the tips of his fingers were almost touching the end of his eyebrow. He paused briefly before dropping it and continuing his monologue. "Junior ranks salute first. Senior ranks should return it." He stalked between us towards the back of the barracks, listing off other regulations we were supposed to remember. "Salute outdoors, but only salute indoors when reporting to a superior officer in a formal setting or during a ceremony—and then only with a helmet on. If you have a bare head, snap to attention instead of saluting."

"How do we know who senior ranks are?"

The question had come from someone beyond my line of vision. I couldn't quite place the voice, though.

The Corporal's voice was steel as he replied. "Everyone is a higher rank than you, cadet. And I will not tolerate insubordination! You address those higher than you by rank, rank and last name, or 'sir'—do I make myself clear?-!"

I inwardly winced. I felt bad for whoever was getting chewed out, but was glad that it wasn't me.

"Yes _what_?-!"

"Yes sir."

There must have been a very quiet response—without the 'sir'.

Everyone else quickly came under the Corporal's wrath as he bellowed to everyone, "When acknowledging being addressed, all you need do is reply 'Sir!'; when receiving an order, reply 'Sir, yes, sir!'. Do I make myself clear?-!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" we chorused back.

"Good." Important boot-steps and more of his commanding voice preceded the man himself up the aisle. "Be at the mess hall at precisely 1800 hours—and not a moment later!" He entered my line of sight briefly before exiting out of the door, which closed with a satisfying thump.

The tension was broken by a barracks-long release of bated breath that was immediately followed by an explosion of laughter before everyone dispersed and continued conversations and the like.

I turned back to my footlocker and lifted the lid. _I sure hope somebody's got a watch—we don't want to aggravate him further..._


	18. Chapter 9: Dustin's POV

Once we reached the barracks, I followed Hayden over to his bunk (which was across from mine).

"So what're your first impressions?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He thought for a moment. "Life will be interesting," he decided.

I nodded. That summed it up perfectly. "What do you think of our barracks-mates?"

Hayden frowned. "I'm not sure yet. Biff and Clay are jerks, Vanni's got an interesting sense of humor, and mixed with Oliver, they become a little worrisome at times. Cody and Ramsay seem to be a lot like Vanni and Oliver, but…" He searched for the right words. "…not as dangerous."

I chuckled. "That seems to be right." I finally asked him the question that had been burning a hole in my brain for a little while now. "What do you make of Tanik?"

Hayden shrugged, bewildered. "I don't know _what_ to make of him. Seems nice, but he's awfully secretive sometimes."

I nodded slowly. "He's like a thousand-piece puzzle that you're missing most of."

Hayden nodded. "You can't get a clear picture."

I sighed. "Anyways, do you have any idea if we have any other classes other than Training and what they'd be?"

Hayden smirked at me. "I see that I am once again the better prepared of us."

I scowled at him. "Just spill."

He snickered to himself before answering. "History, some basic Math and Science, and Tactics. I think Items and Materia are included in Training."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds survivable." A sudden thought hit me. "How do they know what level to start Math and Science at?"

Hayden frowned. "…I dunno."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure that they have Math and Science here?"

He looked uncertain. "…I thought they did."

I exhaled and flopped back. "Do we just chill in here until dinner?" I wondered aloud.

Hayden nodded in the corner of my peripherals. "I think so."

I lay there for another few seconds before the door opened. "Cadets!" the Corporal bellowed. "Now is the time that you learn proper etiquette!"

I sat up and looked at Hayden, confused. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Line up along the edge of the bunks!"

Hayden shrugged, and with that, we got up and stood with our backs against the end of Hayden's bunk.

"Single file!" he barked. "Shoulder to shoulder! Stand up straight! Hands at your sides! Heels together! Toes slightly apart! Chin up! Chest out! Shoulders back! Stomach in! Neutral faces! Look straight ahead!" He stopped and surveyed us, crossing his arms with a satisfied look on his face as he nodded to himself slightly. He turned and strode back up the row, letting his hands drop to his sides again as he did so. He faced us again once he'd reached the front of the room. "At the moment, you're standing at attention. When someone says 'At ease', you can relax your posture _slightly_ and stand with your feet apart." He waited for a moment, looking around sharply, before announcing, "At ease."

I relaxed a bit and didn't stand up perfectly, hoping that I wasn't relaxing either too much or not enough as I placed my feet at about shoulder-width apart.

"You salute like so." The Corporal lifted his right hand and showed us that his fingers were all kept together and out straight before lifting it to the side of his eyebrow, palm down towards his shoulders. He held it for a moment before dropping it. "Junior ranks salute first. Senior ranks should return it." He paced back down the row. "Salute outdoors, but only salute indoors when reporting to a superior officer in a formal setting or during a ceremony—and then only with a helmet on. If you have a bare head, snap to attention instead of saluting."

"How do we know who senior ranks are?"

He turned and gave Cody a withering look. "Everyone is a higher rank than you, cadet. And I will not tolerate insubordination!" Cody flinched slightly as the Corporal barked at him. "You address those higher than you by rank, rank and last name, or 'sir'—do I make myself clear?-!"

"Yes," Cody managed.

"Yes _what_?-!"

"Yes, sir."

The Corporal nodded, appeased for the moment as he turned to the rest of us. "When acknowledging being addressed, all you need do is reply 'Sir!'; when receiving an order, reply 'Sir, yes, sir!'." His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room. "Do I make myself clear?-!" he suddenly bellowed.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

He nodded, a tight smile on his face. "Good." He abruptly about-faced and strode briskly towards the door. "Be at the mess hall at precisely 1800 hours—and not a moment later!" With that, he exited the room, and the door clopped closed behind him.

We all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the same time, and, upon realizing that, half the barracks burst out laughing before resuming earlier activities.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! (I take anonymous reviews too! :D)**


	19. Chapter 10: Tanik's POV

**Hi! I'm alive! :D I just came back from hiatus, and so...here's a chapter set! Enjoy! :) **

**I know they're short, but that way Day 1 is finished and Day 2 can start in separate chapters. (I thought it made more sense that way.) **

**...I still have readers, right?...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We got to the mess hall on time only to discover that the Corporal ate elsewhere and we shouldn't have been worrying about ticking him off. Either way, that gave us extra time to stare at the UFOs (Unidentifiable Food-like Objects) on our trays and debate over whether to risk ingesting them or not.

I noticed with some amusement that Dustin's tray didn't have any of the "soup" on it as we took our seats around the rectangular table. I was going to comment on it, but then his face after lunch came to mind and I decided against it.

"You grabbed the soup _again_?"

I looked at the teen whose name I didn't know but vaguely recognized from the barracks. "It's the only thing that's even _slightly_ familiar up there, and if you can push past the taste and texture it's actually not all that bad."

He stared at me like I'd grown another head. Then again, maybe that was a weird side effect of the soup…. "Dustin puked."

"Dustin's got a weak stomach?" I tried, shrugging and picking up my spoon. Now I was super self-conscious about eating it.

Great.

There was a loud snapping sound and a strangled emission of "Uh…."

I glanced up to see Cody holding part of a knife and staring at the dark slab on his tray. I looked on in shock as I realized that he'd broken his knife while attempting to hack it into bite-size pieces.

"Don't even think about eating it," Dustin called down the table to me.

I glanced at him and shook my head. "Don't worry." I poked the rock-hard mass into a far corner of my tray and figured that I might as well commence with eating my soup. _Why would he think I'd want to eat that when it's obviously not—_

Something rammed into the back of my head as something neither liquid nor solid splattered onto me. I yelped in shock and heard two snickers from behind me.

My eyes narrowed as I squeegee-d some goop out of my bangs. _Of course._ I stood up and faced them. "What's your freaking problem?"

Biff smirked. "Sorry. We didn't see you there."

"You did and you know it."

Clay glared at me. "Are you saying that we did that on purpose?"

"I'm not _saying_ it—I _know_ it," I seethed. Getting picked on them twice in one day was old, and while getting food dumped on me was bad enough, it was _Shinra_ food. In other words, biohazards-and-experiments-tossed-into-a-pot-and-plopped-on-trays. "Just back off and leave me alone."

"Oh, it's nothing _personal_," Clay said as Biff snickered.

"What is it then?"

"A _conscription_ doesn't deserve to know." He picked me up before I could react and threw me onto the table.

I hit it hard and slid smack into Cody, Ramsay, and Sean. The tables were narrower than I had initially thought.

"Get them," I thought I heard one say softly as I regained my feet and launched towards them. My shoulder drove into Clay's chest as we free-fell towards the ground.

The landing was bone-jarring and not unlike hitting the table, except I bounced off of Clay and half-rolled a little ways away before coming to a stop. I didn't even have my feet under me when Biff wrapped one arm around my chest and the other around my neck, easily lifting me to my feet. I tried to grab his arm to pull it off, but he'd pinned my arms down with his left arm.

"Listen, kid," he snarled, "we don't care what kind of fancy tricks got you conscripted into Shinra, but _we're_ in charge here. Got that?"

"I didn't realize you were the President," I choked out.

Biff abruptly threw me forward and straight into Clay's fist. I smacked against the table. _At least I know they're control freaks now._

"If you give us any more crap, we'll beat it out of you. Understand?"

I glared at him. "I hear you." _That's not agreeing to it._

"Good. Don't forget it." Biff and Clay stalked off to wherever they were sitting.

I got up and slipped back into my seat. I was going to have to shower and figure out where to wash my uniform so it'd be dry by tomorrow.

I rested my temple against my left fist and above the bruise I could feel forming on my cheek as I poked at the soup experimentally. My first day at Shinra was _not_ going well.


	20. Chapter 10: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 10**

When it was five minutes to six o'clock, we left the barracks to go down to the mess hall. Luckily, the Corporal wasn't lying in wait anywhere, so we could get who-knows-what on our trays and sit down without much stress. (Other than trying to determine what we were ingesting.)

"Ngh…."

I looked over to see Cody battling it out with a slab of something that I assumed was a giant piece of jerky. I didn't want to consider the other possibilities. "Need a knife?" I asked, holding mine out.

"Thanks, mate." He grabbed the utensil and attacked his supper with a vengeance. I returned to my food and had just taken a bite of something that vaguely resembled ancient mashed potatoes when I heard a loud snap and an "Uh…."

I glanced over and barely remembered to swallow before my jaw dropped open. "Um…."

Cody had managed to break the knife on the hunk of meat-like substance.

I quickly glanced down the table to where Tanik was staring in shock. "Don't even think about eating it," I warned him after noticing that his tray held the same lump of dark matter.

He shook his head. "Don't worry." He pointedly pushed the rock away with his fork.

Satisfied, I took another bite of the off-white, spongy mass.

There was a clatter off to my left along with a yelp and a snicker. I looked over to see Tanik squeeze something out of his bangs with a ticked expression on his face before standing up and facing Biff and Clay.

Of course.

"What's your freaking problem?"

"Sorry. We didn't see you there." Biff smirked at the smaller blonde.

"You did and you know it." Tanik's voice was dangerous.

Clay scowled at him. "Are you saying that we did that on purpose?"

"I'm not _saying_ it—I _know_ it." If I were Biff and Clay, I'd definitely be thinking about running. "Just back off and leave me alone."

"Oh, it's nothing personal." Clay said it with deceptive lightheartedness. I did _not_ like the look on Biff's face.

"What is it then?" Tanik asked with a hint of caution.

"A _conscription_ doesn't deserve to know." Clay whipped out and threw Tanik onto the table, causing him to slide into three of the four from Round Island. He quickly got his feet under him and shot off the table and straight into Clay. They hit the ground with a painful-sounding _thud_ as Tanik was flung to the side from the collision. Biff came up from behind before Tanik had time to react and wrapped him in a tight hold before easily lifting him to his feet.

"Listen, kid—we don't care what kind of fancy tricks got you conscripted into Shinra, but _we're_ in charge here," Biff said dangerously. "Got that?"

"I didn't realize you were the President," Tanik retorted.

Biff flung him forward and straight into Clay's oncoming fist, which sent Tanik crashing into the table. "If you give us any more crap, we'll beat it out of you," he threatened. "Understand?"

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that Tanik was still very angry by his curt reply of "I hear you."

"Good. Don't forget it." The two jerks strode past where I was standing over towards another table. Tanik got up and sat back down in his spot.

I sighed and returned to my food, ideas already simmering around in my brain.

* * *

**I love clever word banter! ^^ (Even when it's the bad guys who do it...) **

**Anyway, please review! Updates will probably be sporadic, but I will do my best to not be forced onto hiatus again and keep writing/updating through crazy life stuff! (No promises, though. Every one I've made on here has been broken somehow. -.-) **

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	21. Chapter 11: Tanik's POV

**Um...about my evil genius plan to update in a timely manner...yeah...um...I kinda failed...again...But at least you have something now! :)**

**Now for some VERY long-overdue cookie-/kudo-giving:**

**Chapter 8s: Milley02 **

**Chapter 9s: run4life**

**Chapter 10s: TheAssassinRenevaron and LonelyDarkWolf**

**Chapter 11s: LonelyDarkWolf**

,-,-,-,  
l * * l = chocolate-chip cookie attempt  
\* */

**Now that my long-overdue debts have been repaid, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Listen up, you punks!"

I jolted awake and rubbed my eyes with a groan. Waking up to the Corporal yelling at us wasn't exactly what I'd hoped for.

"Today is your first full day at Shinra, and it will be just like all of the days to follow," he bellowed. "Make sure that you remember that you're near the bottom in the Shinra military and will be treated as such! Everyone is above you unless they are infantrymen or also cadets, don't tick off your superiors, and get used to the first full day of your new lives! Understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir," I mumbled as I shoved my covers back and got up. _What time is it, anyway?_

"Be at the mess hall in exactly 45 minutes and not a second later!" The door slamming signified the Corporal's exit.

_Someone better have a watch,_ I thought as I grabbed my boots and loosened the laces.

"Hey, Chocobo. How'd you sleep?"

I didn't look up as I shoved my feet into my boots and messily laced them up. Maybe they'd learn to take a hint and go away.

_Not that I'm ever that lucky._

"What? You scared to talk to us?" Biff sneered.

I looked at them and told them brightly, "Nope. I'm just not talking to you because you think everything I say to you is giving you crap and I'm respecting that you don't like or appreciate me talking, so I'm not." They looked slightly perplexed as I smiled at them before heading off to retrieve my uniform.

"What did he just say?" I heard one ask the other when I was barely within earshot. I allowed myself a satisfied smirk as I pulled the door open and exited.

\

I obediently held out my tray and received a plop of something that looked suspiciously like a messed-up version of oatmeal. I raised an eyebrow at it and kept going.

"Does this look safe to eat to you?" Dustin asked as I selected only friendly-looking food items.

I glanced at my mound. "_This_? Decidedly more than a little bit questionable." I finished up and started heading towards the table, Dustin right behind me.

I sat down next to Jake, who took one look at my tray and broke out in a grin. "I see you're more adventurous about food."

I laughed. "Someone has to be. Are you also from Nibelheim?"

He frowned. "Was that you or the other guy who looks like you?"

"That was Cloud. I'm Tanik."

He nodded. "I'll try to remember that. And no, I'm from Rocket Town. It's the same kind of area, though. You?"

I shrugged. "I'm not from anywhere."

"Hm. Interesting." Jake paused. "How did it work—your conscription? If you don't mind me asking," he added hastily.

"It's fine." I thought for a moment. "A couple of Turks materialized out of nowhere, said I was coming with them, and knocked me out. I woke up on a helicopter, was questioned by this guy once we got to Midgar, and then was sent down to the barracks." I shrugged. "Not much to tell."

"Wow." Jake blinked. "So _that's_ how it works."

There was a burst of laughter a little bit down the table from us.

"Cadets! Listen up!"

"Well, there go all of our chances of not running into the Corporal for the rest of the day," Vanni groaned.

"Starting today, all of you will donate a blood sample so that we can get your DNA into the system!" the Corporal bellowed. "It helps in case your fingers are gone or mutilated and we need to identify you by something other than looks!"

I raised an eyebrow at that as Ramsay casually commented "Now _there's_ a pleasant thought."

"We also have your blood type that way in case you need a transfusion! Make sure to get it done when they call you down so they can work on entering all of it into the system!" He drilled his gaze into each of us, driving his point home, before exiting.

"Um…and why didn't they do that yesterday?" Trent asked no one in particular.

"No idea there, mate!" Cody told him happily as he got up to dump his tray.

_Wow. He's a fast eater._ I looked down at my own plate and resolutely stuck a fork in the first of the weird lumps. _Here goes nothing..._


	22. Chapter 11: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 11**

Waking up to a shout of "Listen up, you punks!" was definitely _not_ what I had expected to get woken up with.

"Today is your first full day at Shinra, and it will be just like all of the days to follow! Make sure that you remember that you're near the bottom in the Shinra military and will be treated as such! Everyone is above you unless they are infantrymen or also cadets, don't tick off your superiors, and get used to the first full day of your new lives! Understand?"

Remembering our instructions from yesterday, I replied with a "Sir, yes, sir."

"Be at the mess hall in exactly 45 minutes and not a second later!" the Corporal barked before pulling the door shut with an impressive bang as he left.

I groaned and rolled out of the bunk. _Great. You're going to have to do like you did last night and find an empty bathroom to change in. _I rolled my shoulders out as I stretched. _At least Training should be interesting._

As I made my way towards the door with my uniform bundled in my arms, I passed a very confused-looking Biff and Clay. _Hmm,_ I thought as an eyebrow rose. _I wonder what's gotten them so confused this early in the morning?..._

/

_Plop._

Tanik looked at the unappetizing pile of goo on his tray with a disbelieving expression before continuing. Worried now, I held my tray out too and got a heap almost identical to Tanik's.

_Gross._ "Does this look safe to eat to you?"

Tanik glanced at the yellowish mass. "_This_? Decidedly more than a little bit questionable."

I nodded and took a few somewhat familiar and safe-looking items before following Tanik over to the usual table.

We sat down and started eating.

Across the table, Ramsay glanced at me and his eyes widened. "You're cack-handed!"

I looked at him blankly. "I'm what?"

"I hadn't noticed before!"

"Noticed _what_?"

"Lefty," Sean elaborated for me.

"Or clumsy!" Cody cut in cheerily.

I pointed my fork at him. "Make sure I don't accidentally dump my tray on you as I go past—I have a habit of tripping right next to people when holding things."

We burst out laughing.

"Cadets! Listen up!"

Vanni groaned. "Well, there go all our chances of not running into the Corporal for the rest of the day."

"Starting today, all of you will donate a blood sample so that we can get your DNA into the system! It helps in case your fingers are gone or mutilated and we need to identify you by something other than looks!"

"Now _there's_ a pleasant thought," Ramsay commented.

"We also have your blood type that way in case you need a transfusion!" He glared at us. "Make sure to get it done when they call you down so they can work on entering all of it into the system!"

I felt my stomach sinking into the pit of despa—er, my stomach. _I thought I got out of this when they didn't do it yesterday._

"Um…." Trent looked confused. "And why didn't they do this yesterday?..."

"No idea there, mate!" Cody sang cheerfully as he got up to dump his already-empty tray. I wasn't sure how he kept eating through the battle scenario the Corporal had painted for us with horrible things done to fingers, but apparently he had.

Our table gradually finished and followed the other cadets out the door.

* * *

**You didn't really think that Dustin would get off that easy, now, did you? *laughs evilly* I'm a bit ahead on Tanik's POV, but this is basically it for Dustin's at the moment, so I have no idea when the next chapter set will be... ****In the meantime, I like reviews. :)**

**PS Kat will have something to give you if you come trick-or-treating to her profile in about a week...**


	23. Chapter 12: Tanik's POV

**Thanks to LonelyDarkWolf for being awesome and reviewing again! (Hint hint hint, all of you! :) )**

**OH MY GOSH! Lots of people liked Curses! O.O Kudos to Firemage1000, ScribeOfRED, ShadowTheAngel, Mooncry, Xescay, and Red Dawn21 for favoriting/reviewing/etc.! ^^**

**Okay. I'm done now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"The history of Midgar." The teacher stalked around in front of the class. "Who can tell me something about it?"

_Definitely not me,_ I thought as I wracked my mind for any scrap of information.

"You. Maesrof."

I started. "Um….It houses the Shinra headquarters…."

The history teacher smirked. "Beyond the obvious?"

I shrugged helplessly.

He sighed and turned to another kid. "Drigonia."

"Its name comes from one of the nine plains—or worlds—of ancient mythology. Midgard, which is where we get Midgar from, translates to 'middle world' or 'middle earth'."

The teacher nodded approvingly, and I slipped down in my seat slightly. With any luck, I'd be ignored the rest of the hour.

/

I entered Tactics and heard an all-too-familiar voice call "Hey! Tanik!"

I glanced over and saw Biff and Clay sitting on either side of an empty desk. Biff patted the seat next to him as Clay waved with a smile.

I looked around the room and saw with a gut-clenching smack of reality that the seat they'd so "kindly" saved for me was the only one left in the room.

_Crap._ I heaved a sigh out of my nose and forced myself to walk casually towards the desk. I forced a smile when I reached it. "Thanks," I said flatly as I plopped down.

"No problem," Biff said as Clay snickered.

I folded my arms, placed them on my desk, and pointedly looked forward. This was going to be a _very_ long class period.

/

We were finally dismissed at 10:00. That had been _an hour and 40 minutes_ of being stuck between Biff and Clay.

And I'd thought that an hour and a half of History was overkill.

"See you at lunch!" Clay sang as I quickly got up.

I gritted my teeth. "Looking forward to it," I said with fake cordialness and escaped out the door.

All that was left for the morning was Study Hall.

/

I finally located the library and stepped through the doors. Inside were massive bookcases filled with rows upon rows of texts that seemed to go on forever.

I had never seen so many books before in my life.

I found a table not too far in and dumped my pile there before heading off into the depths of the shelves to find a book about the history of Midgar.

The variety of things that I came across was almost overwhelming—mythology, insight into Wutaian culture, new and classic novels alike, magazines, do-it-yourself books, old newspapers….

I knew I'd just stumbled across the best part of the Shinra building.

As I continued skimming titles to find one relating to Midgar's history, one of them caught my eye: _On All Facets of and Pertaining to Materia and Its Usage_.

_Materia..._ I pulled it out and flipped through it.

Chapter titles such as "The Origins of Materia", "Synthesizing Materia", and "Defensive Magic" greeted me.

_This looks cool._ I stuck it under my arm and continued wandering.

A few more minutes of searching later, a familiar spine got my attention. I stopped in my tracks and slowly extracted it from the shelf. My hands automatically opened it to page 256—it was even the same edition as the one I'd been reading. My eyes traveled down to the bottom of the page, rereading the last sentence that I'd read that—

—_silver oblong object fell out—_

—_I reacted on instinct—_

—_mass of burning agony—_

—_feel blood pulsing out over—_

—_sank into—slid down—_

_So this is what it's like to die—_

I snapped the book shut, closing my eyes and breathing hard. An unexpected tangible reminder of what had happened made the memories come on faster and worse than I'd thought.

I shook it off and quickly replaced the novel before continuing on my way.

/

I sat down at the table I'd dumped my stuff on and placed the stack of books I'd gathered off to my right. All I had to do was find several new and interesting facts and write a paper about them for the History of Midgar class.

Based on the amount I already knew, this would be easy.

I opened the first book—_Histories of Major Cities_—and started reading the chapter on Midgar.

"The best known city on the Planet is Midgar. As the home of the Shinra Electric Power Company Headquarters, Midgar has the largest population and is constantly growing due to the steady flow of citizens searching for new opportunities inside both Shinra and the rest of the city itself..."

/

I bumped into Jake on my way out when Study Hall ended around an hour later. "Hi."

"Hi. How were your classes?"

I half winced. "…Interesting. Yours?"

He shrugged. "It's amazing how much you realize you _don't_ know until they teach it to you."

"Yeah." I tried not to think too hard about my classes. "So, have you finished your Midgar history paper yet?"

Jake frowned. "…Not yet. A lot of it is stuff that I've known since forever, so I'm not sure what new and interesting facts I'm going to be able to find…."

_I guess not knowing much can be a good thing sometimes._ "You're going to find something. There's always that one thing that you didn't know."

Jake laughed. "So true. Do you have any idea what we're doing in Training today?"

"…Training, probably?" I supplied. We both laughed about that and entered the mess hall.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering, the "ancient mythology" Drigonia mentions is Norse mythology. (I changed it since there's no Scandinavia in their world. :) )**


	24. Chapter 12: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 12**

"The history of Midgar," the teacher stated.

I inwardly groaned. This class was going to be boring upon even more boring.

He continued droning as I tuned him out. I had more important matters to deal with.

Namely, dealing with the list of classes that Hayden had somehow managed to procure.

_Swimming?_ I felt my stomach hit the ground. _There's no way I can do it, but how am I going to get around it? Fake hydrophobia? That'd bust my chances of making it into SOLDIER... Conveniently "contract" some sort of water-communicable disease/rash thingy for the duration of the unit? Break something so I can't swim? No, that'd be bad..._

_/_

I was still agonizing over swimming by the time that class had let out. I'd barely caught the announcement of a paper being due tomorrow but figured that I could ask Hayden about that later.

_Swimming...I'll come back to that later. Next I need to find...Study Hall?_ I glanced around, perplexed. _Is there going to be a sign or something?_

Spotting Kevin, I quickly made my way to him. "Hey—Kevin? Do you know where Study Hall is?"

He grinned. "You have it too?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Great. Now we can be lost together!"

…_Oh. _I shrugged. "Better to be lost in a group than alone, right?"

/

We ended up being only five minutes late. From what I could tell by glancing around, half of our barracks had been mixed in with half of another one.

_That's why I don't see Tanik anywhere._ I frowned. _…Or Biff and Clay, for that matter. _I inwardly winced. Who knew _what_ could be happening with those three thrown together.

I shook the thought away—I couldn't fix anything in a different class—and went to see if Hayden had Study Hall this hour or not. I needed the details on the History of Midgar paper.

/

A little over an hour and a half later, we were released to go to our next class. I followed the crowd and, after double-checking the room number against the schedule that I'd been given on my out of the mess hall after breakfast, entered the room for Tactics.

/

I quickly decided that Tactics was my favorite class—the battle plans and methods were so interesting—and I was surprised when we were released for lunch. I'd been enjoying myself so much that I hadn't realized that it was the end of the class period already.

Lunch was—quite thankfully—as uneventful as breakfast had been. Well, except for Vanni and Oliver's scheming.

"So," Vanni said, leaning forward conspiratorially, "we figured out when to strike."

Immediately knowing that they were talking about the Saran-Wrap, I leaned forward too. "When? And how do we get there?"

Vanni grinned. "Simple. Tomorrow night during free time."

Oliver shrugged. "As to getting in, we're still working on that."

I looked between them. "Are you sure that you're going to have it figured out by tomorrow night?"

"Do we look untrustworthy to you?" Vanni asked, feigning hurt.

_Somewhat..._ "What does getting in entail?"

Vanni shrugged. "A keycard. It shouldn't be too hard to get one."

"Is there any way I can help in getting one?" I glanced from one to the other.

Oliver looked at Vanni as Vanni looked at me, contemplating. "How well can you pick a pocket?"

I blinked. "Um…I've never tried."

Vanni visibly deflated. "Great."

"Why don't we just wait for opportunity to strike and run with it?" I asked.

Oliver's face lit up as Vanni thought, an evil grin slowly growing on his face. "We're going to lurk by the restricted level stairwells…."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! *grins evilly***

**Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	25. Chapter 13: Tanik's POV

**Happy Christmas and New Year! :) These chapters are longer than the last few (several?) have been, so hopefully it was worth the wait...**

**Kudos to reviewers run4life, LonelyDarkWolf, and TifaRokkuhato! (If you reviewed too and aren't on the list, sorry; I'm still working through my inbox 0.o)**

**Enjoy! (Warning: Potential information overload in this set.)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

We entered the gym level to find the instructor standing a little ways in next to a rack of wooden swords.

"Today we're starting on katanas," he informed us. "Grab one and find a partner. The first 15 minutes will be free sparring time, so I expect you to be moving as constantly as possible. Get creative; try new things. We'll work on actual swordsmanship skills after that." He paused for a beat before calling "Go!"

We surged forward as one. I grabbed a katana and, seeing that Hayden and Dustin had paired up, looked at Jake. "Partners?"

"Sure."

We quickly moved off to the side and took a moment to get the feel of our weapons.

I did a few practice swings and looked at Jake. "Ready?"

He grinned. "I think so."

I tried a backhanded slash that Jake easily blocked. I slid my katana away and swung at his legs. He got out of the way without much difficulty and retaliated with a swing at my head, which I avoided by ducking. I straightened, and our edges locked in the middle as we swung simultaneously.

We pushed, grunting, for a moment before I ran my sword up the side of his and quickly jumped back out of the way. Jake was thrown off-balance from the sudden lack of opposing blade, and I took the opening to lightly smack his leg at the knee.

He grunted, and his blade hit my leg before I could get out of the way. I stumbled and almost tripped over my own feet as I tried to regain my balance. Jake took advantage of the opportunity to get to his feet, and I barely recovered in time to block his swing and the follow-up blow.

We parried back and forth for a bit, but I could tell that Jake was starting to lose some steam. That knowledge fueled me, and I whipped my sword around with a sudden burst of energy and sent Jake's katana flying, where it clattered against the wall and hit the ground.

I stared.

"Woah," I heard Jake mumble from next to me. "That was…intense."

I nodded.

"Nice move," the instructor commented, impressed, as he walked up. "Smooth and efficient disarming without leaving yourself open." He grinned. "Keep up the good work."

"Uh…thanks…." He'd already moved on to the next group.

Jake jogged over and grabbed his sword and, upon returning, held it up in front of him. "Best two out of three?"

I grinned, and the fight began.

/

The rest of the 15 minutes came and went, and the instructor yelled for us to stop. "Okay. Can everyone gather in the middle, please?" We grouped around him, and he pulled one of the katanas out of the rack. "These wooden katanas are nearly exact replicas of real katanas, but…safer." He hefted it in his hand and looked at us. "Judging from your handling of them, I don't need to start at square one with 'Don't touch the blade—it's sharp'…." He grinned as a ripple of laughter passed through the group. "I did see a few things that need to be fixed as far as grips go." His eyes skimmed us before he pointed at someone to my right. "You. Could you come out here, please?"

Dustin stepped forward next to the instructor.

"What's your name?"

"Dustin Hynek."

The instructor nodded. "Dustin, please hold your sword in an offensive position." Dustin obeyed. "Look at his grip. What do you notice?" His sharp gaze pierced our group as he stalked about in front of us.

Silence answered him.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, raising his arms. "No one?"

"Cack-handed?" I heard someone mutter softly behind me. I glanced back at Cody, perplexed, but looked back to the front as the instructor sighed.

"His grip is too tight," he continued. "This is a very common mistake and an easy way to tell if someone has had any training with a sword." Dustin glanced down at his hands as the instructor lifted his own katana in demonstration. "When I pick up a sword, I place my right hand near the guard and my left hand near the pommel. This gives me better balance and control of the blade." He slashed the air a few times in demonstration. "I want to hold it like I hold a hammer with the meat of my palm on the top of the grip and my fingers at a slight angle." He pointed with his left hand as he continued speaking. "My fingers aren't perpendicular to the grip. Can everyone see that? If my fingers are perpendicular—" He shifted his grip. "—it forces my wrist to flatten, which conducts the impact straight into me and increases my chances of getting injured. It also forces me to grip almost entirely with my front two fingers—so I lose control." He resettled his grip and raised his arms so we could see. "This is how you want to grip. My fingers are at a slight angle, and my right wrist is slightly bent while my left one is a bit more so. Now, when I hit something, the impact will add strength and control to my wrist instead of adding stress or injury." He slashed again. "Now for attacking. When you bring—"

"All cadets currently in Training in the Gym Level are now to report to Level 57 to donate a blood sample. Repeat: All cadets currently in Training in the Gym Level are now to report to Level 57 to donate a blood sample."

_Fun, _I thought sarcastically.

The instructor sighed with a slight smile. "Thanks for warning me," he commented drily before turning back to us. "Okay, guys. Put the katanas back in the rack and get to Level 57. We'll continue when they're done." As we left, he called after us, "And I'll know if you skip, so don't!"

/

After we'd all gotten jabbed with a needle and lost a pint of blood, we returned to the Gym Level to resume Training.

The instructor held his katana loosely in his right hand as he addressed us. "A quick review on the grip—think hammer." He lifted his sword so everyone could see and then adjusted into a basic attack stance. "When you attack, it's important that you have the proper grip so you don't hurt your arms or wrists upon impact with your target. Make sure to have complete control over your weapon at all times…."


	26. Chapter 13: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 13**

My eyes fell upon the rack as soon as we entered the Gym Level.

_Swords._ I grinned to myself.

"Today we're starting on katanas. Grab one and find a partner." The instructor glanced around at us. "The first 15 minutes will be free sparring time, so I expect you to be moving as constantly as possible. Get creative—try new things. We'll work on actual swordsmanship skills after that." He smiled. "Go!"

Hayden and I moved forward together with the rest of the group and got our wooden swords before moving off to the side. "Ready?" Hayden asked.

I didn't bother replying and lunged forward, the crack of our swords clashing in the middle a very welcoming sound.

We slashed, blocked, and parried like we have since we discovered the wonder of play fighting with sticks. Hayden stabbed forward, and I twisted and sliced his katana out of the way from the bottom. I feinted a slash to his head and then whipped it at his stomach, but he stepped just out of reach.

"We know each other's fighting styles too well by now, don't we?" Hayden commented as we circled.

I shrugged. "That's just incentive to get creative like the instructor said, right?" I grinned evilly before hacking and slashing like there was no tomorrow.

/

Approximately 15 minutes later, the instructor yelled for us to stop and congregate in the middle. Once we had assembled, he pulled out one of the katanas. "These wooden katanas are nearly exact replicas of real katanas, but…safer." He glanced around the room. "Judging from your handling of them, I don't need to start at square one with 'Don't touch the blade—it's sharp'…." He grinned at us as a few people chuckled. "I did see a few things that need to be fixed as far as grips go." He looked around and pointed at me. "You." I started. "Could you come out here, please?"

I nodded and stepped into the center of the semi-circle.

"What's your name?"

"Dustin Hynek."

"Dustin, please hold your sword in an offensive position."

I lifted my sword and held it still.

"Look at his grip. What do you notice?" he asked, taking slow steps in front of the group.

Silence.

"Really?" he asked, spreading his arms. "No one?"

A few people shifted awkwardly.

He sighed. "His grip is too tight. This is a very common mistake and an easy way to tell if someone has had any training with a sword."

I looked at my hands. I wasn't sure how I could loosen my grip without dropping the katana.

"When I pick up a sword, I place my right hand near the guard and my left hand near the pommel. This gives me better balance and control of the blade."

_Because you're a righty,_ I thought.

"I want to hold it like I hold a hammer with the meat of my palm on the top of the grip and my fingers at a slight angle." I watched with interest as he pointed and did my best to imitate his grip. "My fingers aren't perpendicular to the grip. Can everyone see that? If my fingers are perpendicular, it forces my wrist to flatten, which conducts the impact straight into me and increases my chances of getting injured." I could see the subtle but important difference between my grip and his. "It also forces me to grip almost entirely with my front two fingers—so I lose control." He corrected his grip and lifted his arms so everyone could see the proper grip. "This is how you want to grip. My fingers are at a slight angle, and my right wrist is slightly bent while my left one is a bit more so."

I instantly mirrored the information in my brain.

"Now, when I hit something, the impact will add strength and control to my wrist instead of adding stress or injury." He attacked an invisible target to demonstrate. "Now for attacking. When you bring—"

"All cadets currently in Training in the Gym Level are now to report to Level 57 to donate a blood sample," the loudspeaker cut in. "Repeat: All cadets currently in Training in the Gym Level are now to report to Level 57 to donate a blood sample."

_Crap._

The instructor sighed and lowered his sword. "Thanks for warning me," I heard him comment with mild sarcasm to no one in particular. "Okay, guys. Put the katanas back in the rack and get to Level 57. We'll continue when they're done."

I put my katana back and found Hayden at my shoulder. "You okay?" he asked under his breath.

"For now," I whispered back. As we headed for the door, the instructor yelled after us.

"And I'll know if you skip, so don't!"

_It's not the class you need to worry about me skipping, _I thought with despair as we were swept out.

/

We reached Level 57 too soon. I still had no idea how to get around getting blood drawn—hemophilia would instantly keep me from SOLDIER, and who knew _what_ a deathly fear of needles would cause.

_Probably knockout gas,_ I thought humorlessly as we were put in line. _And eternal ridicule. _I ended up somewhere near the back with Hayden right behind me and Tanik not far ahead, and the blood drawing began.

I reached the front of the line with no plan whatsoever.

"Arm," the nurse said, bored. I held out my arm, and a pint later, I was done. She handed me the bag of my blood—_weird_—and pointed to her right. "Next!"

I walked over and handed the man the pouch.

"Name?"

"Dustin Hynek."

"Date of birth?"

"September 18th, 1986."

"Hometown?"

"Mideel."

He finished writing my information on the bag and then set it in a bin with the other blood samples. "Next."

I turned and left to return to the Gym Level, slightly surprised at how easy it had been.

I'd just have to hope that the blood testing didn't involve anything relating to gender.

/

Once everyone had reassembled at the Gym Level, we resumed class.

"A quick review on the grip—think hammer." The instructor lifted his wooden katana to illustrate before lowering it and positioning himself in an offensive position. "When you attack, it's important that you have the proper grip so you don't hurt your arms or wrists upon impact with your target. Make sure to have complete control over your weapon at all times…."

* * *

**I did a lot of research for the first part, so I kinda skipped the last part because it would have been guaranteed information overload for all of you (and me too) as well as too time-consuming to write...That's part of why it's a little late being uploaded...And I also wanted something written beyond this before posting...*grins nervously*... **

**Anyway, review! (And PLEASE let me know if it was too much info in the first part for future chapters!) :D**


	27. Chapter 14: Tanik's POV

**Hello again, faithful readers! **

**Because Dustin's POV is much shorter this time, all of my usual beginning notes will be mixed in with the ones at the end of her chapter. NOTE****: Some of those things will be _IMPORTANT_, so if you normally don't read my notes...well...no complaining. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Did you know that Shinra was going to be like this?" I asked between bites of "food". "You know, classes and stuff?"

Jake shook his head. "I always thought you just trained, took a test, and then either made SOLDIER or didn't. But hey—classes are good since we kind of wouldn't get an education otherwise."

I nodded. "Say you don't make SOLDIER—would you want to be a Turk or an infantryman?"

"Neither." Jake took another bite and swallowed it before elaborating. "I'd want to be a pilot."

I blinked. "A pilot?"

"Yeah—up in the sky, in control of everything, away from it all, and just being _free_." He looked at me. "Ever thought about it?"

I shook my head with a dry chuckle. "It sounds great, but vehicles and motion sickness mesh in a very…_fun_ way."

Jake burst out laughing, and I joined in. "That's too bad, though," Jake said after a moment. "I think that flying is something that everyone should experience at least once."

"Does being transported in a helicopter count?"

"Were you flying it?" Jake grinned.

"Couldn't. Handcuffed. And the Turk flying it had a taser on a stick or a cattle prod or something and wasn't afraid to use it, so…commandeering _probably_ wouldn't have turned out that great."

Jake pretended to think. "Nope. Sorry. Doesn't count."

I chuckled. "Have you flown anything?"

Jake's face lit up. "Oh yeah. There's this guy back home—we call him 'the Captain'—and he does a lot of flying. He's been teaching me all about flying and planes and stuff for as long as I can remember. In a few years, he's going to be the first man in space, piloting Shinra No. 26!" he proclaimed proudly.

I stared at him. "…And this guy's been _teaching_ you? That's so cool!"

Jake prodded a strange item on his tray with his fork as he continued nonchalantly, "Oh, and the Captain said that Shinra might assign me to go with him if I'm lucky." He quickly held up a hand before I could respond. "It's very doubtful that it would happen, but it's a fun thought at least."

"That's…wow." I was at a loss for words.

Jake shot me a grin. "Have you ever tried medication for your motion sickness? If it works, maybe we could both go into space with him!"

I laughed and held up my hands. "Whoa. I wanna survive stuff on land before even _thinking_ about space." There was a disgusted exclamation about Shinra food higher up the table, and I glanced down at the thing I could only describe as antique slime. "…That includes the food."

There was a split-second of silence before we started snickering.

\

I finished my History of Midgar paper and pulled out the materia book I'd found during Study Hall to continue where I'd left off.

_Because materia are a concentrated form of the Lifestream and, therefore, Mako, it is dangerous to equip more than 16 materia at a time. This can cause materia overload, which— _

"What're you reading?"

I looked up and around at Jake, who was sitting in his bunk above me. "A book on materia. I don't know anything about it, and I want to know as much as everyone else when we get to it in Training."

Jake nodded. "Good idea." He paused. "So…they don't have materia where you're from?"

I shook my head. "Nope." _Is he going to think I'm strange now, too?_

Jake pondered that for a moment. "Huh. Interesting." His head disappeared, and it took me a moment to realize that he hadn't given me any crap about it.

_Cool._


	28. Chapter 14: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 14**

We had another meal without incident, and I mentioned it to Hayden when we got back to the barracks.

He shrugged. "Maybe you scared them off. You can be pretty scary sometimes, you know."

I shrugged uneasily. "Yeah. It just makes me wonder if that's the case or if they're messing with Tanik when I'm not around." _It's not like he'd say anything if that was the case..._ Hayden snickered, and I looked at him flatly. "What?"

"You sound like you're his guardian or something."

I shoved his shoulder, my face turning red. "Shut up!" I hissed.

Hayden nodded in Tanik's direction. "I don't see any more bruises. Besides, they're the type to gang up on someone when they're alone so they're sure to win, and those two seem to have really hit it off."

I glanced over to where Tanik was talking to the guy in the bunk above his. I couldn't remember the other guy's name either, but he looked vaguely familiar….I nodded with a sigh. "Whew. I guess we have nothing to worry about, then." I pulled the class list out of my pocket. "Now you've got to help me with these."

* * *

**Yeah...when I said "much shorter", I wasn't kidding... No worries, though, because Dustin's POV will (probably) be much longer than Tanik's for a few chapters coming up soon... (Mwahahaha!)**

**Okay, time for business: **

**1. Thanks to LonelyDarkWolf and run4life for reviewing, being awesome, sharing thoughts, etc. :) *sends virtual kudos and cookies***

**2. Chapter 1 of Dustin's POV and chapter 4 of Tanik's POV are going to be re-uploaded because of a single typo in each that I was just informed of. An "r" is going to be added to the former and the removal of "it" from the latter are going to be the only changes, so don't bother re-reading those two chapters (unless you really want to...). **

**3. This chapter set should be the last of everyday, mundane Shinra cadet life. Hopefully. This marks 14 chapters for each POV and 28 total, and this marks the end of the second day. I need to seriously pick up the pace somewhat. And, dear readers, it is YOUR responsibility to review and let me know if things are moving too fast or (more likely) too slow in future chapters so I don't hit 100 chapters per POV and, with that, finish the first week at Shinra. (That would be just horrendous of me.) **

_**THE REST OF THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN READING THIS, NOW IS THE TIME TO START. **_

**Between school, homework, and my sport, this time of year is really crazy for me, and I don't have time to post or even write. I'm not offically going on hiatus or anything, but don't expect an update before June. (This June of 2012, in case anyone started freaking out and thinking I meant next year for some reason.) Homework and sports is what has kept me from updating until now, so...yeah. The sport I do starts getting intense in February, and not long after the season ends we have all sorts of crazy tests, so as a general rule, anything squeaked out and posted between February-ish and May is a freak of nature. (For future reference so I don't have to explain every year.) Since I'll hopefully/probably have time to write starting May, an update should make its way out June-ish. Thank you all for understanding, and I'll see you all then. :)**

**-Kat**


	29. Chapter 15: Tanik's POV

**Well, I'm alive! :D **

**Kudos to Legendary Chocobo (formerly Kagayaku Midori), Itajade, and rukoyokunefan () for reviewing/favoriting! :D **

**Happy reading!**

**Review response to rukoyokunefan (): Aww, thanks! ^^ That means a lot! *virtually hugs* Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was holding a tray filled with Shinra's "food" and heading towards the tables when an arm blocked my path, the hand slamming into the wall on my left. "Where do you think you're going?"

I raised an eyebrow and lifted my tray slightly. "Do I really need to explain?" _"See you at lunch"? Nice. Wait until almost a day later so I'm not ready. _"By the way, this isn't lunch. You're a couple meals off."

Biff cracked his knuckles ominously as he moved to block my path with his entire body instead of just his arm. On his left, Clay crossed his arms. "This is an early visit. Besides, we asked you a question, Chocobo."

"I answered it." I glared from one to the other and back. "Are we done here?"

Biff made his hand into a fist and started to bring it back. "Not ye—"

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Jake asked, casually appearing between them and bumping Biff a bit to the side before grabbing my sleeve and practically dragging me towards the tables.

"Thanks," I said once we were a safe distance away.

Jake released me and surreptitiously glanced back. "No problem."

I couldn't resist the urge to do likewise and saw that they were heading back towards a different table. _Delightful. Maybe I should just skip lunch..._

We continued on to the usual table and sat down to eat.

/

The History of Midgar and Tactics went by like they had yesterday, and after I'd finished the Tactics assignment and still had some Study Hall time left, I pulled out the materia book and continued reading. I was hoping that we'd start materia fairly soon—then I'd be able to physically handle it instead of just reading about it.

Sometime later, the bell rang. I watched everyone else leave in my peripherals as I continued reading—a skipped meal should be productive, after all.

"Excuse me?"

I glanced up to see a secretary standing by the table. "Yeah?"

"The bell rang a couple of minutes ago. Did you hear it?"

"Yeah. I'll just stay here and read, if that's okay."

She looked at me doubtfully. "SOLDIER cadet, right?" I nodded. "Skipping lunch probably isn't a very good idea with Training and—"

"I'll be fine, okay? And it should only be this once," I promised. _My system needs time to adjust, anyway—I'm used to running on minimal food..._

She looked at me doubtfully but nodded. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you..." She turned to leave.

"Thanks for checking, though!" I called after her. She lifted a hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement before exiting out the door. I turned back to my book and found the sentence I'd been reading before she came over.

/

When lunch ended, I headed to the barracks to drop off my class materials and found everyone else in the barracks, as well.

_This doesn't happen._ I went to my footlocker. "Why is everyone here?" I asked Jake as I twisted out my combination.

"There was a massive food fight." He pulled his uniform shirt off to expose the tight-fitting black one underneath.

I paused. "Wait—someone started a _food_ fight? With _Shinra_ food?"

Jake glanced down at the black shirt and sighed though his nose at the substances that had soaked through onto it. "Yeah." He pulled off that shirt, too, and tossed it on the growing pile of his messy uniform parts.

"Why?"

He looked at me. "Vanni and Oliver started it."

I nodded. That explained everything.

"Against Biff and Clay."

The materia book clunked into the bottom of my footlocker. "_What_?"

"Yeah. I think they were looking for you when Vanni and Oliver intercepted them." Jake pried off his boots. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I stayed in the library. I figured it'd be safest to just skip lunch today." I eyed the piles around the barracks that mirrored Jake's. "I guess I was more right than I thought."

"Lucky." He gathered up his pile. "You should probably get to Training and explain to the instructor why everyone's going to be late and wet."

/

"A food fight?"

I nodded.

"Interesting. This is the second time it's happened." The Training instructor smiled at me. "Everyone's going to be late because they're cleaning up, right?"

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled to himself. "I guess Training's going to be starting a half hour late or so."


	30. Chapter 15: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 15**

I sat down across from Vanni and Oliver at breakfast the next morning.

"Keycard. After lunch," Vanni said in an undertone as he stabbed something on his tray.

I opened my drink. "When exactly?"

Jake plunked his tray down nearby, halting our conversation since there wasn't enough noise to cover up our scheming yet. Luckily, he soon left.

"You'll know." Vanni smirked.

"Eat fast," Oliver elaborated right before taking a bite of bread.

I was slightly worried about what exactly they were planning, but I knew better than to ask as Jake returned and Tanik, Kevin, and Hayden took seats not far away—I didn't want to know what would happen if anyone found out ahead of time...

/

I plopped my tray down and started eating while keeping a wary eye out for Vanni and Oliver, who I hadn't seen yet. I had no idea what they were planning, but I wasn't going to be caught unaware.

I was just moving on to the last item on my tray when I heard a commotion behind me. Instantly wondering if it was Biff and Clay picking on Tanik, I looked behind me and saw only half of what I'd expected.

"You looking for a fight, punk?" Biff asked loudly and threateningly.

Oliver shrugged with a smirk as Vanni made an exaggerated horrified face. "Oh, no! I'm not looking for any kind of fight at _all_!" He suddenly threw some food from the tray of a cadet that happened to be sitting right behind where he was standing at Biff.

It scattered across Biff's face and chest, and he growled, "That's it!" and lunged at Vanni. At the same time, Oliver dodged Clay and threw someone else's food at him simultaneously. It hit both Clay and some of the cadets at a nearby table, drawing one of them to retaliate by flinging some food back at Oliver. It hit other cadets near where Vanni was gleefully keeping just ahead of Biff and wreaking general havoc with the contents of various people's lunches.

This _is what they were planning? _I thought, completely dumbfounded as Vanni jumped onto a table.

"Food fight!" Vanni shouted, pumping his fists into the air. Immediately, the air turned into flying Shinra food.

Realizing that that was most _definitely _the signal, I quickly got out of my seat and, keeping low, escaped from the mess hall without anyone noticing.

/

I raced up the stairs until I reached the top, where I leaned my hand against a wall and bent over, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't tried running with a slightly compressed rib cage before, and it was harder than I'd thought it would be.

I finished regaining control of my breathing and pushed the door open. Spotting a man who looked like an executive, I ran over to him. "Sir! Help! There's a problem, and I don't know—something needs to be done! Please—"

"Hang on. Slow down," the man tried placating me. "What's going on?"

"The other cadets!" I exclaimed like it would explain everything.

"What with the other cadets?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know what happened! All of a sudden they just went _crazy_ and started chucking crap at each other! I got out as fast as I could!"

"What do you mean? What were they throwing?"

"_Shinra_ food!" I gestured wildly. Knowing that Vanni and Oliver were about to show up, I started agitatedly pacing in a way that would position us so he was facing more away from the door.

"So…there was a food fight among the cadets?" he clarified.

"There _is_!" I corrected, flailing my arms out in distress. "No one has any idea what to do!" I saw the door I'd entered through open in my peripherals and quickly continued, "I just ran for it! I mean, who knows _what_ they put in the food! Do you have to eat the same food we do?" The question had just popped into my head. It was a pretty good one, though.

"I'm not really sure..."

"If you did, you would understand how serious this situation is! They could be _dying_ down there—"

"Sorry, sir!" Oliver exclaimed, having crashed into the executive after running across the floor. "But please! You have to help us!" They had bits of food on them, proving that the situation was serious indeed.

Vanni grabbed the man's lapels and sank to his knees, crying, "Pleeeeease!" Oliver's hands dipped in and out of the man's pockets as the executive tried in vain to detach the distraught Wutaian from his suitcoat.

"Please—remain calm—"

"Remain calm?" Vanni wailed. "Monstrous food monsters attacked with their foody feelers from all sides! Do you know what it's like to be trapped like that?"

"The food actually started moving on its own?" I yelped.

"It's like the end of the world down there!" Vanni screeched, shaking the lapels for good measure and allowing Oliver to pull out the keycard. Oliver then bent down and pretended like he was tying his boots, but pulled a small keycard copier out of the bottom of his uniform pants instead.

The executive looked helpless. "Listen—we'll send people down there. I don't know who, but—"

"Thank you!" Vanni nearly toppled the bent-over executive with a massive hug.

"Really, sir? You will?" I yelled joyously. "You would do that for _us_?" I hugged him over part of Vanni before I could talk myself out of it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Oliver waited for the executive's keycard to copy into the machine.

"You've saved us all!" Vanni exclaimed. "I never believed it until now, but there really _is_ kindness for the lowly cadets amongst the higher-ups!"

"U-um…" was all that the squished man managed out.

I quickly continued Vanni's train of thought. "You have no idea what this means to us, sir! Really!" _C'mon, Oliver...isn't it done yet?_

The gray-suited man finally managed to detach himself. "I'll go call security now." He gave us a disturbed smile and started to turn to leave. Behind him, Oliver hurriedly stuffed the keycard copier back up his pants and re-belted the bottom.

Vanni quickly grabbed the man's hand and shook it vigorously, stopping him partial-turn. "Thank you, sir. You're awesome. You truly are." Oliver replaced the keycard as Vanni grinned at the executive before letting go. "C'mon! Let's tell them the good news!" he shouted joyously as he jogged for the door. Oliver and I followed suit, leaving with both the food fight taken care of and an executive's keycard successfully copied.

The prank was on for tonight.

* * *

***grins evilly***

**This part took such a long time to write. Especially the last section. -.- But it was worth it! :D**

**Please let me know what you think so far!**

**PS This is going to get bumped up to T in a couple of chapters. Just a head's-up. **


	31. Chapter 16: Tanik's POV

**Hello, readers! This set took a lot longer to write than I had anticipated, but it's also one of the longest sets thus far, so everything evens out in the end, right? :) **

*****Important rating-related information is at the end of Dustin's chapter, so PLEASE read that author's note, too!*****

**Enjoy!**

**Shout-out to Broken Heart Aeris and Tifa x! (Tifa x - Thanks! ^^ I hope they live up to your expectations!)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I was putting my katana away when a voice next to me said, "We need to talk."

I glanced to my left and saw Cloud. Seeing a living reflection of myself still unnerved me. "About what, exactly?"

"A lot of things."

I nodded. I'd known that our brief exchange in the barracks on the first day was going to end up continuing at some point, so we might as well get it over with. "Okay."

/

"I'm from Nibelheim, and you're from nowhere." Cloud frowned, thinking. "Well, wherever this 'nowhere' is, it's not near Nibelheim or Midgar. And your accent doesn't really match up with anyone else's in the barracks, so that eliminates Rocket Town, Wutai, Mideel, Costa del Sol, and Round Island."

"It doesn't really matter where I'm from. All I want to know is why we look like each other," I replied, ignoring the clenching in my gut from his swift deductions and the growling in my stomach that was a definite result of skipping lunch and, currently, dinner.

Cloud hesitated. "There's this…old Shinra building in Nibelheim. It's been deserted for as long as I can remember, but that doesn't mean that it couldn't have been in use in '86."

I gave him a hard look. "What are you saying?"

He didn't answer right away, and when he did, it was quiet. "Is it possible that we were cloned?"

I stared at him for a minute before forcing a laugh. "Cloned? I don't think that's possible…."

He gave me a look back. "I'm an only child. There's no denying that. Even if my mom hadn't wanted to tell me I had a twin, someone else would have. How else can you explain it?"

I shook my head. "That's…absurd." _Just because Mom has dark hair and eyes doesn't mean anything. Genes are strange like that sometimes. _I pushed the thought out of my head. "Is there any specific reason you waited almost two days before bringing it up again?"

Cloud's jaw tightened, but he didn't respond.

I sighed. "Just spit it out."

He looked at me. "Biff and Clay couldn't find you after lunch."

I groaned and tipped my head back against the wall, knowing what was coming next. "Great."

"They had questions about SOLDIER. What makes us think we can make it? What special skill got you conscripted?" His voice hardened. "How can we trust such a secretive conscription?"

I closed my eyes. I _hadn't_ known what was coming next. "Well. Fair enough."

Silence stretched. "That's…it?" Cloud finally managed, stunned.

I pushed off of the wall. "Are you coming to dinner?"

I saw him slowly nod, perplexed, in the corner of my eye, but I didn't bother to wait for him as I left—there was no point in making him even more of a target for Biff and Clay, and he obviously didn't trust me, regardless.

Just one more thing we had in common...

/

After a surprisingly uneventful supper of inherently sketchy Shinra food, we made our way back to the barracks. I kept a close eye on Dustin as we did—he'd seemed…off all afternoon.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the word that kept coming to mind was anticipation. I had no idea what he could possibly be anticipating, but I was sure it was subtly there.

/

I'd just opened the materia book when the Corporal called us to the front of the barracks so we could have a meeting. He didn't chew out the few people who sat down, and eventually almost everyone was sitting on the floor or leaning against bunks one through four.

It was all so casual that it was really weird.

The Corporal stood in the doorway, crossing his arms as he spoke. "A nightly meeting with me was going to be added to your schedules starting today, anyway. The food fight at lunch today just gave me something to talk about." He looked pointedly at Vanni and Oliver, who were sitting to his right.

"With—"

"I don't want to hear it, Uslarok!" he yelled, advancing half a step towards them and punctuating his tirade with a finger. "The fact of the matter is this: it was unprofessional, an insult to the food staff, an embarrassment to all SOLDIER cadets and the SOLDIER program as a whole, childish, an unnecessary mess to clean up, and a waste of food and time! You two made everyone late to Training—a very important class if any of you want to actually qualify for SOLDIER—and whatever other classes people might have had, depending on what barracks they were in! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir," I barely heard them respond.

The Corporal paused for a moment before his face lightened up a little bit. "Good. Now that that's settled, I want to tell you all about your chances of joining SOLDIER." He returned to the doorway and crossed his arms again. "After that, the age of eligible SOLDIER cadets has been called into question."

_What?_ I straightened. That had definitely caught my attention. _Does that mean they'll have no reason to keep an underage conscription? _Maybe I wouldn't have to do something desperate like desert after all.

"Since some of you actually _are _somewhat mature, each case is going to be evaluated somewhat individually from here on out. Those who act up will be noted, and they will have their examinations judged accordingly."

_What._ My stomach plummeted. _He's joking._

I should have known better—of course I wouldn't get off that easy. Sooner rather than later, though, I'd have to get on the move again or risk _him_ catching up with me.


	32. Chapter 16: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 16**

I got increasingly more excited and impatient through Training and supper—the prank was going to happen soon!—and when they finally finished, I noted happily that we only had another half hour or so of waiting.

Until we were told to wait for the Corporal in the barracks so we could have a meeting.

"A nightly meeting with me was going to be added to your schedules starting today, anyway." The Corporal crossed his arms from his spot in the barracks doorway. "The food fight at lunch today just gave me something to talk about." He shot a pointed glare at Vanni and Oliver.

"With—"

"I don't want to hear it, Uslarok!" he barked, cutting Vanni off almost mid-word. "The fact of the matter is this: it was unprofessional, an insult to the food staff, an embarrassment to all SOLDIER cadets and the SOLDIER program as a whole, childish, an unnecessary mess to clean up, and a waste of food and time! You two made everyone late to Training—a very important class if any of you want to actually qualify for SOLDIER—and whatever other classes people might have had, depending on what barracks they were in! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir," Vanni and Oliver responded quietly. For once, they didn't make any snarky comments.

Then again, the Corporal was in a worse mood than usual, and it wouldn't exactly help the prank if they were punished for a clever comeback.

The Corporal raised an eyebrow slightly before seeming to grin to himself. He probably thought that he'd finally gotten through to them. "Good. Now that that's settled, I want to tell you all about your chances of joining SOLDIER." That small "victory" had definitely made him happier than we'd ever seen him. "After that, the age of eligible SOLDIER cadets has been called into question."

My mouth dried. _What?_ I squashed the feelings of panic welling up in my chest and focused on the Corporal's words.

"Since some of you actually _are _somewhat mature, each case is going to be evaluated somewhat individually from here on out. Those who act up will be noted, and they will have their examinations judged accordingly."

I was so relieved that I thought my knees would give out, but as soon as the relief hit, the reality of what that meant dawned on me like a bucket of ice water.

If I got caught in relation to the prank at all, I could seriously screw over my chances of making SOLDIER.

Crap.

I swallowed. _Good job thinking this one through, genius. _

_/_

As I followed Vanni and Oliver up the stairs to the restricted levels after the meeting ended half an hour later, I found that the rock-hard lump in my stomach wouldn't go away. (And I was sure it wasn't just a particularly indigestible piece of Shinra food.)

I finally decided to say something and stopped in my tracks. "I'm worried."

Vanni and Oliver turned around and stopped upon seeing that I had. "We have more than enough Saran-Wrap," Vanni informed me before turning to continue.

I shook my head. "Not that. The SOLDIER evaluations."

Silence. Vanni and Oliver exchanged helmet-shrouded glances. "If you want out—"

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, cutting Vanni off. "I've been looking forward to this for…two days?" _Is that really it?_ "Well," I continued, "how sure are you that we won't get caught?"

They exchanged glances again. Oliver shrugged.

"Great," I muttered.

"We'll throw in a denial policy for good measure, then."

"And we won't implicate you, even on pain of death," Oliver added helpfully.

"You just won't be able to be in on any more pranks."

My gut clenched at the thought of having no idea of where, when, who, and how they were going to strike next, but I couldn't risk SOLDIER. "…Deal." _At least I know to be aware of Saran-Wrap..._

_/_

I shifted slightly, carefully scanning for anyone approaching from either end of the hallway. No one had come by yet, but this level was commonly-used enough that someone who was actually supposed to be up here was bound to use this passageway sooner or later.

Like the red-and-black figure that had just rounded the corner to my left, for example.

I quickly scooted backwards through the air vent until I got to the opening. "Turk; I think he's headed this way," I whispered to the space below.

Vanni or Oliver—probably Vanni—gave a quick thumbs-up but didn't pause in his work. It looked like they were doing something way more intense than simply sticking a piece of Saran-Wrap over the top, but the less I knew, probably the better.

Finished, they stood up and gathered their tools of mass chaos. I crawled forward to give them room to climb up into the ducts, too, and check on the Turk's position.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He was opening the door, and there was no way Vanni _and_ Oliver could have had time to enter the ducts.

"Close one?" Vanni breathed from just behind me as the redhead disappeared.

I nodded.

"Fun."

I started to nod but stopped and turned to look back at him. "Wha—"

He held a finger to his lips and pointed towards the gap Oliver had left in the ceiling for us to peer through.

We crawled back over, and I got stuck just far enough back where I couldn't see anything. Realizing that the Turk would have his pants down, though, I didn't complain. _Redheaded Turk…familiar,_ I mused. Then I realized why he was so familiar—he was the Turk who had interrogated me.

I mentally groaned, sinking my head into where my hands would have been had I not been on them and my knees. _There's a chance he'd recognize me. _I glanced surreptitiously at Vanni and Oliver, but their helmets obscured their faces. Mine would buy anonymity for as long as it stayed on if we got caught, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I went to poke Vanni's shoulder to mime-suggest leaving when an explosion of sound came from below.

"The frick, yo, not cool!" the Turk yelped in harmony with spraying and splashing water sounds.

I had just leaned over to try to figure out what exactly Vanni and Oliver had done to the toilet when Vanni simultaneously pushed my shoulder and pointed down the vent. Not willing to argue, I started crawling fast.

"What the—what _is_ this?!"

I heard clamped-down snickering from behind me as I reached the hallway opening. I quickly climbed down and attempted to land as softly as I could, but I still winced at the solid _thump_ of my boots hitting the ground. I stepped out of the way for Vanni and Oliver and nearly into the bathroom door, which flew open to reveal a very wet, angry Turk. I'd barely had time to step back before he lunged forward and grabbed me. I heard freely-flowing water from inside as his eyes snapped with fire and I felt as if my heart would beat itself into explosion. He opened his mouth to say something, but I never found out what because Vanni dropped from the ceiling onto us.

We crashed to the floor in a yelping, sodden, tangled heap. Dampness pressed against me, and I instinctively recoiled as panic surged through my system—if I got wet, my uniform would stick to the curves I wasn't supposed to have.

I escaped the pile faster than I thought possible and was just scrambling to my feet when Oliver landed. Exclamations chased me down the hallway as I ran for the stairs.

_Do you need a keycard to go down?_

I was screwed if I did. The air ducts we were using didn't go between floors, after all; if they did, the copied keycard in Oliver's pocket wouldn't exist.

"Get back here, yo!"

I whipped around the corner and kept sprinting, practically body-slamming the door in my failed attempt to stop in time. My hands scrabbled for the handle, and I ripped it open the second my fingers found purchase—thankfully, no keycard was necessary.

My heart stopped like my feet did in partial-step through the doorway.

The huge, bald Turk looked down at me through his sunglasses.

_Crap. _I instinctively took a step back.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I didn't wait to see more. I turned around and bolted back down the hallway to nearly crash into Vanni and Oliver rounding the corner.

"What are you—left!" Vanni yelled, instantly seeing the second Turk. The first was practically on their heels, and I was sure that we were dead as he pounded only a few steps behind us.

"Rude! Come on! Those punks jacked the toilet, yo!"

If I wouldn't have been running to save both my life and my chances of making SOLDIER, I would've burst out laughing.

Vanni suddenly grabbed a doorknob, wrenching the door open with an "In!"

Oliver and I dove into the opening, and Vanni whipped the door closed as he joined us. The Turks tried to open the door as Vanni braced himself, barely holding it shut.

"Here!" Oliver shoved something metal—maybe a folding chair—past me and under the knob, and I resisted the urge to fold my arms vertically to protect my currently-nonexistent chest in the confined space of the supply closet we were now stuck in. The chair held, and Vanni slowly released the handle.

"So. What now?" I asked in a low voice.

The light from the slight gap between the bottom of the door and the floor was just enough for me to see Vanni point up. I glanced up to see the faint outline of a vent.

/

We dropped down near the stairwell and promptly descended to the barracks floor. There was still no sign of the Turks as we made our way to the bathroom, where Vanni managed to stash our helmets above the ceiling tiles without anyone noticing—an excellent storage spot I made a mental note of. One by one, we merged in with the crowd of infantrymen getting ready for bed.

No one came looking for three infantrymen who had been on a restricted floor.

I crawled into my bunk with a feeling of satisfaction and dread. My first and last prank at Shinra had been a huge success; now, if I could just avoid becoming the potential victim of any others...

* * *

**I'm not responsible for anyone Saran-Wrapping or otherwise pranking a toilet. :)**

**IMPORTANT: This is the last chapter set of Untold Stories that will be K+. When I upload the chapter 17 set, I'll change the rating to T, which it really should have been from the start. Further information will be included at the beginning of Tanik's POV of chapter 17. It'll stay pretty much the same, except some later events are pretty dark and just not K+, so this will be mainly in preparation for those. **

**See you next year!**


	33. Chapter 17: Tanik's POV

**Hello, readers! I have a few things to get out of the way before you start reading this chapter set: **

**1. Untold Stories is now officially T (action violence). **

**2. There has been some blood in the past, and there will be more in the future. **

**3. It's going to get darker. You have been warned. **

**Well...I think that's everything. ****Shout-out to Monroehoe and any other new readers! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Tanik?"

I pressed myself against the tree, quietly gasping for breath.

"Taa-niik…" he called in a sing-song voice.

I frantically glanced around, trying to figure out his exact location and hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"I can explain."

My desperate gaze landed on another tree that was close by. Maybe I could make it…

"We can talk about this, Tanik."

I went for the next tree before I could talk myself out of it and stayed as close to the bark as possible. Hopefully, he hadn't seen me move.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

I tried forcing myself to calm down. It didn't work.

"I'm going to find you, Tanik. You know I will." Measured footsteps echoed around me. I couldn't tell which way they came from. "Run and hide all you want, but I'm going to find you." The footsteps stopped. "And you'll wish you'd minded your own business," a voice hissed directly on my left.

My insides shriveled as I suddenly felt cold. He slowly walked around to stand directly in front of me.

_How did he find me?_

"Bad choice, Tanik." His face broke into a wicked grin. "Staying in one place for too long…"

Fear paralyzed me as he lifted the knife.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to—_

The knife plummeted, and he burst into laughter as it was about to hit, emitting a siren-like screech.

I jerked in response to the blow, choking on nothing as my eyes flashed open to see metal slats.

I stared at them for a moment, brain struggling to connect the dots as activity surged around me. I rose up on an elbow to see the Shinra barracks with fellow cadets collecting uniform parts and heading out to get ready for the day.

I shakily exhaled and pulled the sheet back, shifting so I was sitting on the edge of the mattress. _It was just a dream. _I grabbed my boots and started tugging them on. _It was just a dream..._

/

Today was my seventh full day at Shinra. I'd been more or less locked up in Midgar for a week, which was the longest I'd stayed in one place for quite some time now. Each day had settled into following the same pattern: wake up, eat breakfast, go to morning classes, eat lunch, go to Training, eat supper, have a meeting with the Corporal, and go to sleep to repeat the whole thing over again. With each passing day, my frustration grew—I could feel _him_ getting closer, and I had no way of leaving Shinra. Even telling them the truth, which I'd never let anyone find out, probably wouldn't work.

At least there was an upside to being stuck in Shinra.

"C'mon, Tanik. You can do better than this," the Training instructor challenged as I barely blocked his katana.

I was learning how to fight.

As his wooden blade whooshed past overhead, I ducked and thrusted my own towards his side. He easily evaded and forced me into a left-side block to protect my head.

I was increasingly coming to the realization that the one-on-one katana session was going to be even harder than I'd expected.

He suddenly moved his katana in the direction I was pushing in, throwing off my balance and reach for a moment. He sliced in from my right, and I twisted into an evading step back, allowing the tip to barely miss the front of my uniform. I lunged forward to attack his unprotected left side and was about to make contact when a solid impact to my own left side half knocked the wind out of me and nearly toppled me over.

"Always watch where your opponent's weapon is. They might have faster reflexes than you think," he stated unapologetically, bringing his sword back to a basic position.

I straightened, ignoring the potential bruise site, and had my weapon readied the second before he swung at me. I blocked to the left—right—jumped back—blocked overhead—swung my sword down—left—around—

It took a split second to realize that I held nothing in my hands. I quickly looked to my right to see my katana briefly flying across the empty space before hitting the ground.

I shifted my gaze back to the Training instructor just in time to dodge his forward jab. I ducked under his next attack on my way towards my wooden blade. He swung, aiming for my midsection, and I dove for the discarded handle, wrapping my fingers around it before rotating and blocking his follow-up downward slice.

It then occurred to me that sitting on the ground during a sparring match probably wasn't the best idea I'd ever had.

The second our blades broke apart, I moved to stand, but my opponent seemed to have had the same realization as I had because he delivered a jarring downward blow and kicked my left foot out from under me almost simultaneously, keeping me down.

As our katanas clashed together once again, I whipped my left foot forward and into his leg. I shot to my feet in the second I'd bought and swiftly moved my weapon into the path of his. The wood cracked together, and his katana whapped my shoulder as he dodged a piece of wood that flew over his own shoulder as my hands drove forward to graze his torso.

I shot a glance to my katana, confused, and found myself staring.

It had snapped in half.

What.

The Training instructor rammed me with his shoulder, and I fell backward, my arms shooting out in an attempt to break my fall. I hit the ground and felt his foot hold down my right arm as the end of his intact blade appeared just in front of my nose.

"You're pretty good, especially considering your experience." He moved his katana to the side and stepped off of my arm. "Your problem was getting distracted by your broken weapon." He held out a hand, which I took, and he easily pulled me to my feet. "In a real battle, just keep fighting. Hopefully, it wouldn't even happen in the first place, but swords do break."

I examined the splintered end of my half-katana. "How many of these do you go through?"

"The wooden ones? Not very many. It was way worse when the SOLDIERs used them, so they just use the real ones."

I raised an eyebrow. "You give them real swords?"

"Of course."

"_Sharp_ swords?"

He nodded.

_Okay..._ I lowered what was left of my weapon and changed the subject. "Who do you want next?"

/

"All right, mate?" Ramsay asked, plopping his tray down on my left.

"Um, yeah?" I responded, perplexed. I'd never been the first one at the table our barracks row frequented, but I didn't see how that was a cause for concern.

He and Cody, who sat down on my right, laughed. "'All right?' usually isn't a yes or no question," the latter informed me.

I opened my mouth to protest before remembering that the Round Islanders had essentially their own dialect and quickly covered up by taking a drink.

"It's the same thing as 'hello, how are you?'" Darien sat down in the spot across from Cody. "They speak slang as much as possible for the sole purpose of confusing people."

Something was up—they usually didn't sit next to me, let alone surrounding me.

"No, we do it because the other versions take so long to say!" Ramsay emphatically scooped up some of the main course. "And because everyone gives such great reactions," he said quietly to me before sticking his laden fork into his mouth with a laugh in his eyes.

"So, what's this I hear tell about you snapping a katana in half?" Cody asked, pointing at me with his fork.

_Oh. That. _I swallowed before replying, "He swung, I blocked, and my katana broke. It's common enough because of all the use they get."

"Still—" Cody shifted to face me better. "—how did _you_ manage to break a katana? You don't look _that_ strong."

"Appearances are deceiving, mate!" Ramsay called cheerily, clapping me on the shoulder. "I would have put my gil on, say, Kevin, but I would definitely put it on you now. You're like a secret weapon—you don't fool me anymore!" He grinned at me before eating some more of his supper.

"Wait." Darien leaned forward. "If an unenhanced cadet like you can break one, how many do the SOLDIERs go through in a day?"

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. All this attention was the last thing I needed. "He didn't say. They broke enough of the wooden ones to use only real ones, though."

"I wonder how bad blunt-on-blunt is for a sword," Darien mused.

"They're not blunt."

Ramsay fairly spit his drink across the table. "They use real swords? Like, sharp metal ones?"

"It makes sense, and he had no reason to lie." Another bite confirmed that the vegetable-like component of the meal actually wasn't that bad.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Right smart, _that_ is," he intoned drily.

"Are we going to use real swords soon, too?" Cody asked, a slightly manic gleam in his eyes.

"Oy! _I'm_ the bloke they should give the sharp swords to!" Ramsay joked.

"Spare us!" Sean plead as he sat down next to Darien. He paused. "Who's getting a sharp sword?"


	34. Chapter 17: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 17**

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully. As far as I could tell, Vanni and Oliver hadn't pulled any more pranks, and since no one had come for us by this time, I figured that the Turks weren't going to report us—probably out of embarrassment that three infantrymen had "jacked the toilet" on them. The one thing that still worried me, though, was the blood test. Had they discovered my secret yet? How soon would they come crashing in to throw me out?

I suppressed a groan as the History of Midgar teacher continued endlessly droning on. Tactics and Training were by far the best classes, and Training would be a lot of fun today—each cadet was going to have a one-on-one sparring match with the Training instructor today, and I couldn't wait for my turn.

/

I weighed the wooden katana in my hand as I eyed the instructor. He was right-handed, so it would be just like fighting Hayden. I widened my stance and held my katana at the ready. I'd been training practically my whole life—I was at least as good as everyone else.

I hoped.

He swung, and I let go with my right hand as I brought my weapon up. I deflected his sword over my head to block it off to my right, hearing the wood scrape as I stepped in and towards his left. I grabbed on with my right hand again and used the combined strength of both arms to cut in at his head with his blade coming in at him first, but he pressed against me, locking our katanas together in a block closer to my own head than I would have preferred. I moved to my right and shoved his sword to my left as hard as I could before quickly re-directing mine towards his midsection. He blocked vertically, and I was whipping my blade around towards the back of his neck when he retreated to a safe distance, facing me.

"You're doing well," he said with a slightly impressed tone before thrusting at my chest.

I stepped back and sliced upwards with my weapon as I leaned back slightly, avoiding the tip and sliding it off to my left.

We returned to our ready stances, and he nodded at my unoccupied hand. "How good are you with your right hand?"

I glanced at it. I'd fought right-handed maybe once or twice, but I definitely wasn't comfortable that way. Besides, there'd been some prestige in Mideel with fighting left-handed like Sephiroth. "I haven't really tried it, sir. Not very, I suppose."

He smiled. "Try it. You might surprise yourself, and it may come in handy at times to be able to fight with both hands."

I reluctantly shifted my katana from my left hand to my right.

"All I'm asking for is effort, Dustin. That's all that matters right now."

I adjusted my grip, trying to find a comfortable position. I still hadn't found one when the Training instructor lunged forward and I had to block his downward slice. I nearly miscalculated—switching over to my right meant that I had to mirror myself, not someone else—as I blocked an attack to my left side. He spiraled his blade around, and I didn't have time to grab the back end of the grip with my left before my right wrist twisted backward and I lost my grip on the katana. It solidly smacked against the ground near my feet.

"You put up a pretty good fight there," he stated approvingly.

I bent down and picked up the katana lying an inch away from my boots. "Thanks," I said, disappointed that it had been over that fast.

He smiled. "Do you know why I asked you to try your right hand?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "Because most people prefer right-handedness."

He shook his head, smile fading. "No, Dustin. The only reason I asked you to try switching hands was because you're good enough to move on to your non-dominant hand—well, _less_-dominant hand, in your case." He smiled. "You and Hayden have been training together for a long time, haven't you?"

I felt an eyebrow quirk in surprise. _He'd been paying attention to us?_ "Yes, sir." _Does he suspect anything?_

He smiled. "I look forward to testing him."

/

Hayden walked back after his match, trying to hide a smile.

"What?" I asked, knowing that not much could cause that look.

He swapped his katana to his left hand, breaking into a grin. "We'd better practice with our other hands, Dustin."

I grinned and swapped to my right. He'd be even worse than I would.

/

The only other thing I heard about anyone else's sparring match with the Training instructor was that the explosive _crack_ we'd heard sometime after my turn was Tanik breaking a katana. That frankly surprised me—this was _Tanik_ we were talking about—but, noticing how uncomfortable he was with all of the attention he was getting as a result, I didn't bother asking him; I'd probably hear about it from someone else soon enough. I had other things to worry about, anyway...

* * *

**Reviews are nice! :)**


	35. Chapter 18: Tanik's POV

**Hello, dear readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter set...and maybe its length makes up for some of its lateness? ^^; (Dustin's POV is the longest chapter I've written thus far, so that has to count for something, right?) **

**Thanks to Violet the Wolf for the favourite! **

**I'll stop rambling now so you can get to the good stuff. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I'd thought that everyone would have gotten sick of hearing about the katana breaking the day after it had happened, but I still heard people talking about it a week after the fact. Even worse, they were watching me as we learned about all sorts of different weapons, probably trying to figure out how I'd done it even though we'd moved on. No one seemed to care that it had been a freak accident that could have happened to anyone—Biff and Clay certainly didn't—but the constant stares and whispers augmented the fact that I stuck out.

I was an unmoving target broadcasting my location. _He_ would find me soon enough.

I dreaded the day he did.

\

The Corporal started off our nightly meeting by barking, "Cadets Tanik Maesrof and Cloud Strife!"

Cloud and I snapped to attention. "Sir!" _Great. What did we do?_

"Report to Level 59 immediately," he ordered briskly. "You two are dismissed."

I forced my expression to remain neutral as I walked forward and exited. _We're not some example? What's on Level 59? Why just Cloud and me?_

The Corporal started saying something about combat boots shortly before the door swung shut, isolating us from the rest of Row 14.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I finally asked, staying as nonchalant as I could.

Cloud shook his head. "Not at all."

\

When we reached Level 59, it was empty save for Cloud, myself, and a lab-coated woman who appeared to be waiting for us.

I swallowed, and my steps slowed as I got closer to the syringe-handler.

She looked at both of us with a faint hint of a raised eyebrow before turning and heading toward the elevator. "Follow me."

I reluctantly fell into step with Cloud as we trailed behind her clicking heels at a safe distance.

\

We got off on Level 67, and all I could think about was the medical smell. It permeated everything, making me almost sick to my steadily-balling stomach as she led us to a closed door. She knocked before opening the door and going through, holding it open for us. I glanced at Cloud, but he was already slowly entering the room. Seeing few other options—even going down, I probably needed a keycard for the elevator—I cautiously followed to see a man sitting behind a desk.

Whatever this was, it was bad.

"Hello." The scientist who immediately struck me as extremely unsettling gestured at the two empty chairs in front of his desk as the door closed behind the retreating escort. "Please sit."

I warily walked closer to the lab coat. I could tell Cloud wasn't exactly comfortable, either, as I took the thinly-padded seat on the left of the one Cloud sat down in.

"You two really _do_ look a lot alike," the bespectacled man said, leaning forward slightly and looking from my face to Cloud's and back again several times. "A lesser scientist would say identical, but there are very slight differences that attest to the contrary." He folded his hands on the surface of his desk and smiled—a smile that sent my insides into hiding and gave me the urge to follow suit—as he looked at me. "Is Maesrof or Strife your real last name?"

"Maesrof." _Why are we here? Why are we here?_

"And you?" he asked, turning to Cloud.

"Strife."

Something in the scientist's face struck me as gleeful. "Interesting," he drew out, reaching for something in his desk, and I tensed, ready to run. He pulled out a couple sheets of paper and laid them on his desk so the contents were facing us, and I allowed myself to relax slightly as he continued. "According to these, you should have the same last name."

_What._ My gaze shot up to him, then at Cloud. Back to the charts. _No._ Left chart. Right chart. Left chart. _Oh no. _

"A young woman became pregnant about a decade and a half ago. She was scared, the father was scared...Shinra scientists were in the area, and they agreed to help. When she gave birth, the couple kept the firstborn and raised him in Nibelheim. The younger twin…" I barely saw him turn his gaze to me. "…well, the scientists lost track of him, and we never knew what had happened until now."

The chair was vibrating. No—I was shaking. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you all right?"

Everything I'd done—she hadn't even told me the truth—why did I care anymore?—even more of my life was a lie—how would she react if—why would she—if _he_ showed up—actually confirmed—lied—why—

I was going to puke.

I bolted out of the room and down the hall, needing to be anywhere but there.

_Why didn't she say anything she lied everything I did to protect her was for nothing I almost died and she still didn't say anything she lied what else didn't she tell me she lied was anything real she lied she lied—_

Smooth. Cool. My hand was on a wall. I numbly tipped against it.

I needed to think. I couldn't think. Thinking meant—

_Shut up. _I closed my eyes and inhaled. _I have a twin. _Exhale. _That explains the creepy doppelganger effect. _Inhale. _Familial stuff probably gets marked in the Shinra database. Weird look-alikes probably don't. _Exhale. _If he looks for me, he might find Cloud. Should I tell him?_

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and turned around to face…my brother. It was one of those things kids always dream of—a sibling to protect them and to play with…

…but I wasn't a kid anymore.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be after their entire world got turned upside down?" I responded drily.

I hadn't been a kid for a long time.

"Um." Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "Bad question, I guess."

I had to tell him for his own safety. "Cloud…" If I told him, we were both dead. "…this is really important." No. I couldn't risk it again. "If anyone comes looking for me, get as far away from them as possible."

"What?"

"This is serious. Don't ask questions, don't stick around, just get the heck out of there. Understand?"

He spread his hands, confusion written all over his face. "No. Why?"

"If I could explain, I would, but please promise—"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that."

Cloud wanted to know more. I could read it in his eyes. But he finally nodded. "Okay."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as a fraction of the weight on my shoulders dropped away.

Cloud looked at me, and I felt exposed as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay? Seriously."

I finally broke eye contact. "Being related doesn't automatically make us best friends or anything."

\

Not long after, the woman who had brought us to Level 67 brought us back to Level 59. Cloud went straight back, but I took my time returning to the barracks, still attempting to process everything and failing miserably at doing so.

I opened the door, and everyone turned to look at me.

Why were they always looking at me?

I forced myself to casually walk towards my bunk to get ready for lights-out. All of the staring eyes gradually returned to their own respective businesses as I twisted out the combination and opened my footlocker.

Jake leaned over the edge of his bunk. "So, what's on Level 59?"

"Nothing. They brought us to Level 67." I allowed myself the moment it took to change from standard-issue uniform shirt to standard-issue sleep shirt before speaking the words I was struggling to come to grips with. "Cloud's my twin."

"Identical twin?"

I nodded as I pried off my boots and started swapping out the trousers.

"Weird."

"Just a little bit."

"How are you taking it?"

"Gradually." I closed my footlocker as the lights automatically turned off. I felt my way into the bunk I slept in and stared through the dark at the bottom of Jake's bunk.

I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, even if I wanted to.


	36. Chapter 18: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 18**

"We start swimming in three days, Hayden. Three days!" I hissed, glancing toward the bathroom door again to ensure that no one would walk into our conversation. We'd timed our discussion to before the pre-lights-out bathroom rush, but we couldn't be too careful. "What am I supposed to do?!" We'd too busy learning the weapon-of-the-day's basics and the new material the History of Midgar teacher kept throwing at us in the days before our schedules completely changed to worry about my watery predicament until now.

Hayden shrugged helplessly. "We don't know what they put in the pool, so we can't say you have a chlorine allergy or something…."

"And I can't fake something like that, and I might fail if I don't do swimming, but I _will_ fail if I do!" I wanted to strangle the chauvinist pig who had decided that girls couldn't be SOLDIERs. I'd had everything figured out in advance—except for this.

"What if—"

The door burst open, and Hayden and I turned just in time to nearly get bowled over by Vanni and Oliver.

"Run for your lives!" Vanni cheered as he raced farther in.

"Why?" Hayden asked as I pointed out, "We're in a _bathroom_."

"Exactly!" His hands reached up from a stall to move a ceiling tile aside.

Before I could say anything, tampons rained down onto him from above.

Oliver stared at Vanni. "I didn't… Did _you_ put those…?"

Hayden shot a look at me. I could feel my face burning, but I was powerless to stop it.

Vanni noticed. "Dustin? Did you…?" He lifted one by the edge of its edge.

_Work, brain, work. _"…I put them up there for pranks."

Vanni jumped down and burst out of the stall at me. "Where did you find such a rare and havoc-wreaking commodity?!"

"…With skill?" I tried.

Vanni cackled, holding the tampon aloft. "Dustin is back on the team!"

I could feel Hayden's eyes boring holes in my skull and quickly covered. "I love pranks as much as the next guy, but I can't risk—"

"SOLDIER, we know." Vanni leaned in. "How would you like to be supplier and co-planner?"

Hayden's eyes were now drilling through my brain. "Sorry, but that's too—"

The door exploded inward with a triumphant shout of "Found you!"

Vanni flung the tampon over his shoulder and sprang for the stall he'd retrieved it from.

The man I recognized as the redheaded Turk who had fallen victim to the toilet prank stopped partway into the room and pointed at Hayden and me. "What are you two doing in here, yo?"

I stared at him. "Do you really need to ask?"

Frustration flashed across his features before he ran for the stall Vanni was working on ascending from. "Not again, you don't!" the Turk's voice grunted, and Vanni's hands flailed for the opening in the ceiling for a moment before they disappeared. The triumphant redhead dragged Vanni into the main area by the arm. "Where's your pal, yo?"

Vanni mimed a zipping motion over his lips.

"This is going on your permanent record unless you tell—"

Vanni pointed to a stall near the door. The Turk marched him over and kicked open the door before reaching in and dragging Oliver out by the arm.

_No honor among thieves, _I thought, very happy that I'd gotten a deny-all-knowledge deal with them before the toilet prank.

The redhead started hauling them towards the door before pausing and looking at me. "Have you seen any hot girls yet, yo?"

I shook my head and forced myself to smile. "You'll be the first to know." _How did he remember that? That was over a week ago, and he must have gone through hundreds of cadets in that day alone!_

He nodded and muscled the two tricksters out the door.

Hayden blinked. "Um…what was that all about?"

I sighed through my nose and turned to pick up my scattered tampons. "Trust me—you don't want to know."

\

At breakfast the next morning, Vanni and Oliver sat down across from me in the mess hall.

Knowing what they were going to say, I beat them to it. "I can't supply you guys. It's way too risky, and that was a one-time find." Lie, but I wasn't about to tell them that I'd snuck into the secretaries' main bathroom and spent half my gil on the tampon dispensing machine so I wouldn't have to worry about feminine problems for a few months. They'd want to know how I'd gotten in undetected. "How'd you guys escape in one piece, anyway?"

Oliver shrugged. "He chewed us out and made us promise not to pull any more pranks."

"Which means 'don't get caught again.'" Vanni smirked for a moment before looking at me earnestly. "You'd have made such a great addition to the team, Dustin."

"Thanks, but—"

"SOLDIER, we know." Vanni waved my words aside. "You ever want back in, let us know."

I nodded. "Have fun."

We started eating.

\

I found Hayden in a secluded area of the bookshelves during Study Hall. "I'm out."

"Good."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's it?" He turned to go farther into the library, and I followed. "Are we good, then?"

He stopped and turned to look at me, voice low. "As long as you don't pull any other stupid stunts that could get us kicked out."

"I'm sorry. I thought…" I glanced around and leaned in. "I thought it would be the guy thing to do."

Hayden looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You have to do something risky to make others believe you're a guy?"

"But you said—"

"Just because guys are more likely to do certain things doesn't mean that you have to. The less attention you get, the better. If you want to succeed, you have to just go for SOLDIER and screw everything else. Both of us are on the line here, Dustin. They know we're friends from before, so if they find out you're—"

"I know. You get it, too." My stomach knotted. I really hadn't thought that one through.

Hayden let out a breath and rubbed his temples. "Well, at least you have more allies. That can't hurt you."

I nodded. Maybe it hadn't been as much of a flop as we'd thought, but it was still too risky to repeat.

Hayden looked at me. "Was the prank fun, at least?"

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, but it was also pretty terrifying. We almost got caught, but we were wearing our helmets so they couldn't identify us."

"And the victim?"

"The Turk that barged in looking for Vanni and Oliver the other day."

Hayden grinned and lifted the notebook under his arm. "Want to study for the History of Midgar exam?" he asked in a normal but library-appropriate voice.

"Sure." As soon as we figured out how to deal with swimming, I would be home free.

\

The next night, we gathered for our Corporal time as usual.

"Cadets Tanik Maesrof and Cloud Strife!" he barked.

_Well, that's new, _I thought. He hadn't started off a meeting by calling people out before, opting instead to make the unlucky cadet squirm in his seat for a while before pointing out the example-setter.

But what had Cloud and Tanik done?

"Sir!"

"Report to Level 59 immediately. You two are dismissed."

I glanced at both of their faces as they left. Both sets of eyebrows were slightly farther down and closer together than usual—they were just as confused as the rest of us.

As soon as they'd gone out the door, the Corporal started the actual meeting. "The state of everyone's combat boots is a disgrace to Row 14." Shifting around the room as everyone looked at his own or his neighbor's. "Starting tomorrow, I should be able to see my face in them."

Jake stood up at attention. "Sir?"

"Yes, Cadet?"

"What are we supposed to clean them with, sir? We don't have boot polish."

The Corporal reached into a pocket and tossed the small jar he pulled out to Jake. "Now you do."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sit down, Cadet."

Jake quickly sat down.

"Any other questions?" Silence. "The History of Midgar test is tomorrow. Your score impacts your chances of making SOLDIER, so if you're serious about it, you'd better ace it. Your new schedules will be up by this time tomorrow. Questions?" Silence. "Attention!"

We leapt to our feet and snapped to attention.

"Dismissed!"

\

The door opened, and I glanced over to see either Cloud or Tanik—I couldn't see who at this distance—entering the barracks. The door swung shut behind him and didn't open again as he walked farther in. As he approached, I recognized Cloud.

Where was Tanik?

Cloud crouched at his footlocker, and I glanced at the door again. Still no Tanik. "So, what happened?"

"One of the higher-ups wanted to talk to us."

I waited, but he didn't elaborate. "And…?" I prompted.

He stopped and looked at me. For some reason, my stomach slowly contracted. "It was about the blood test. Tanik and I…" He trailed off and resumed twisting out his combination.

_They called them up about the blood test?_ I thought my heart stopped for a moment before I reminded myself that the executives would have called me up tonight, too, if they'd discovered my secret. "What?"

He pulled his lock down and sighed. "We're twins."

I stared at him. "…Well, that explains a lot."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but…" He fingered his open combination lock for a moment before looking at me. "Do you trust Tanik?"

I blinked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Doesn't something about him…scare you? Even a little bit?"

"Why do you ask?" I slowly replied.

He looked like he was about to reply for a moment before he turned away and opened the lid of his footlocker. "Never mind."

I stood up and walked closer. "What is it?"

He pulled his regulation sleepwear out, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

_Not when Tanik's involved._ "Cloud. Seriously. What's going on?" I blocked his path as he stood up.

His eyes briefly flicked over my shoulder to the door. "Well, he didn't take it too well when the scientist told us, but that makes sense—I had a hard time taking it in, too, and that's minor compared to what he's trying to process, but…" Cloud hesitated. "…he said some weird things."

This couldn't be good. "Like what?"

"How much do you know about Tanik?"

I thought for a moment. "Not much," I finally admitted.

"Do you have any idea why he was on the run?"

I had to choose my words carefully. Suspicion wasn't fact, and I hadn't even told Hayden my thoughts in case I was blowing things out of proportion. "Not really."

Cloud's eyes darted to the door again. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but you're one of the few people he's even remotely close to, so I think you have a right to know." He drew in a breath. "He made me promise that if anyone came looking for him, I would get out of there as fast as possible."

That wasn't what I'd expected. "What?"

"When I asked him why, he avoided the subject. All I could get out of him is that he's in some kind of trouble but can't say anything about it."

My eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that's everything?"

Cloud nodded. "He keeps saying that he's fine, but he's seriously not okay. Something about having a twin really scared him, and not just because his mom never told him he was adopted."

* * *

**Bum-bum-bum! And the obvious truth is out. (Did I manage to mislead anyone with the clone comment in a previous chapter?)**

**P.S. Reviews are lovely. :)**


	37. Chapter 19: Tanik's POV

Hello, readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter set... **Heads-up: There will be blood.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The lights flashed on with a loud tone.

_Finally._

I got out of bed and assembled my uniform. Seven and a half hours of thinking hadn't solved anything, but I'd determined three things.

One: Evading questions and telling half-truths weren't doing any good. From here on out, I would blatantly lie if asked about my past.

Two: I needed to know every possible scrap of information about Shinra and its building. When the time came, I could blackmail them into not following me and make a quick exit.

Three: No more than two people were going to die.

\

Jake caught up with me on the way to the History of Midgar classroom. "Ready for the test?"

_Act natural._ I nodded. "Yeah, but I still don't know how they managed to cram the class into two weeks." Our schedules completely changed tomorrow—we would lose our Study Hall and exchange the History of Midgar for courses that would better prepare us for life-or-death situations. "You?"

"The same. I can't wait for gun safety."

"As long as we cover the guidelines before we hand out any sort of real, this-could-kill-you kind of weapon," I countered drily. "Wouldn't it suck to die by bullet in a gun-safety classroom?"

\

After the History of Midgar test and then Tactics, I headed straight for the Shinra section of the library.

Technically, the entire library was dedicated to Shinra in one way or another; even the materia book had an entire chapter on the esteemed Shinra scientists who had discovered how to synthetically create materia for Shinra employees to use for Shinra's purposes. It didn't really detail the exact process, opting instead to mention that it mimicked the natural version, but the influence was clear nonetheless.

When I'd first stumbled across some sort of Shinra reference in everything, it had been moderately annoying. Now, it was my advantage.

I pulled out the first book and started flipping through it. The only tricky part about this would be finding something that _wasn't_ singing Shinra's praises.

\

The bell rang for lunch, and I put yet another unhelpful book back on the shelf. So far, Shinra was simply a benevolent force. Maybe some food would revive my brain and the laps during Training would give me time to think of other places to look.

\

To signal that the two-hour workout was over, the Training instructor yelled, "Who wants to learn how to throw knives?"

I nearly tripped instead of stopping, my thoughts of blackmailing Shinra abruptly vanishing.

_Knife-throwing?_

After today, our one-day units of assorted weapons would be over. I'd passed every previous weapon, but why knives? Why now?

I hung back slightly as everyone else rushed over to the door end of the Gym Level, landing myself a spot at the back and slightly off to the side near Jake and Dustin. I could just see over the shoulder pauldrons in front of me, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to.

The instructor held a sheathed knife in his hand. "This is how knives are stored. The sheath prevents it from getting scratched, dulled, or rusted while also protecting your boot or whatever else you might have it in. You pull it out of the sheath like so—" He demonstrated, unsheathing the knife with a flourish. The heartless steel reflected in the overhead lights, glinting its shiny, hungry grin.

I couldn't do this. I fixed my gaze on someone's shoulder pauldron and focused on taking controlled breaths. At some point, I tuned back in to what he was saying in the hope that he was done and we were moving on to the real weapon of the day.

"…demonstrate how it all comes together."

_Thunk. _

—_knife flashed inches away from me and embedded itself into the bark of—_

_No. _I forced myself back to the present but couldn't slow my breathing.

_Thunk._

—_pressed my back harder against the tree between—_

—_glanced around for an exit—_

—_ran for it—_

_Thunk._

—_the next knife found its target._

_I choked and cried out in pain as I tripped, crashing into the tree in front of me face-first. I felt the bark rip skin open as I fell, and my right shoulder was a mass of burning agony as I hit the layer of snow covering the ground. _

I gritted my teeth and started forcing myself to my feet, ignoring how it was getting difficult to breathe and trying to avoid looking at the splotch of bright red discoloring the snow. I was barely standing and still struggling to breathe when I heard him right behind me. I turned to fight him off, blood partially-blinding me as it streamed down my face, but he grabbed me by the arm despite my efforts. Before I could react, he let loose a punch that whacked against my jaw and threw me down onto the ground.

He ripped the knife out of my shoulder, eliciting a strangled yelp of pain that almost immediately turned into a wet cough. His foot slammed into my side, turning me onto my back as I coughed once more and tasted blood. I saw him heading for me, a murderous glint in his eye as he knelt down and brought the bloodied knife back.

My arms shot up instinctively and managed to hold the knife inches away from my heart despite my injured shoulder's burning pain. Thinking fast, I kicked him in the side, forcing him away from me. I got to my feet as fast as I could, my balance impaired by a dizzy spell brought on by my increasing oxygen deficit. He grabbed me, and I looked up to see that the blade was suddenly about to hit me as it descended once more at the same time that my right knee gave out. The tip sank into my left hip before it slid down, slicing past my knee.

That hurt by far the worst, and I screamed without even realizing it as he released me and sent me back down to the ground. I could feel blood pulsing out over the cut nerves and muscles and just horrendous pain that I couldn't have imagined as I reflexively coughed up more blood and consciousness ebbed away.

He raised the knife again. My eyes slid closed. My lungs refused to inflate.

_So this is what it's like to die. _

The world abruptly returned, and I sharply inhaled.

With both of my lungs.

The man standing in front of me—the Training instructor—looked at me, concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

Fingers twitched against the leather gloves. I glanced around, desperate for a cue to my surroundings, and recognized them.

Gym Level.

Shinra.

Midgar.

But I'd just been in the woods outside—

"Do you need to sit down?"

I felt cold. Was that why I was shaking?

_I can't do this anymore._

"What can't you do anymore?"

My heart punched my throat. _He can read minds?_

_No. I'm thinking out loud. _

"Everything."

_Why did I answer him?_

"What specifically?"

My arms folded into myself as my throat closed.

_I can't do this. _

"Tanik, look at me."

_No. _

I somehow found myself meeting his eyes.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

_You'll die. Everyone's going to die. _

_Of course everyone is going to die. No one lives forever. _

_It'll be my fault. _

"Have you told anyone anything about this?"

_No. She'd be dead. _

_She might be. I should have warned her. _

_She lied. _

I shook my head.

"What is it you're so afraid of?"

The backs of my eyes prickled. I was cracking. Any moment, I would break. Once I broke, everything would spill out, and nothing could possibly put me back together.

"Can I go?" The words somehow emerged, forced past the secret I was choking on, the secret that was breaking me.

The skin around his eyes tightened slightly. "Sure."

I ripped my gaze away and headed for the door, which bled into its watery surroundings as I drew closer.

Escape. I needed to escape.


	38. Chapter 19: Dustin's POV

**Chapter 19**

I'd been keeping my eye on Tanik from the moment he returned shortly before lights-out last night, and Cloud was right—something was off. Tanik had increasingly struck me as slightly jumpy since the first day, but now there was something more to it that I hadn't noticed until Cloud mentioned it.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied, snapping out of my thoughts as I turned to look at Hayden.

He gave me a look. "Stressing out about it isn't going to solve anything. Just…go with the flow. We'll figure something out."

As he walked to his spot in the History of Midgar classroom, I realized that he'd been referring to my swimming dilemma, not Tanik.

Either way, it was sound advice.

\

Today was the last day of the schedule we'd had since we joined—firearms and side-handle batons would replace the History of Midgar and Study Hall starting tomorrow, and after we finished swimming, Training would contain far more intense workouts. I was confident I'd aced the History of Midgar test earlier today and was happy that the class was over, but I still hadn't solved the swimming problem.

And it started tomorrow.

_Don't stress out. You need to pass whatever today's weapon is,_ I scolded myself as we entered Training and started the workout by running laps en masse. _Enjoy the run. You'll figure something out._

If only it weren't so difficult to enjoy two hours of running around the Gym Level...

\

"Who wants to learn how to throw knives?"

I slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. _It's over._ I loved running, but doing so while pretending to be a guy was torture—especially for two hours. It was becoming less painful, but I was still working muscles I hadn't known existed.

I made my way towards the instructor and ended up in the back between Tanik and Jake. I glanced over at Tanik, about to ask him if he could see the front, but there was something in his expression that kept me from saying anything.

"This is how knives are stored." I looked back to the front to see the Training instructor holding a sheathed knife in front of him. "The sheath prevents it from getting scratched, dulled, or rusted while also protecting your boot or whatever else you might have it in. You pull it out of the sheath like so." He grasped the handle with his free hand and separated the two in one fluid motion. The newly unsheathed blade caught the light, and I couldn't help but marvel at the deadly grace and elegance the clean steel carried with it.

I glanced at Tanik, who had voted sword in our impromptu discussion on the first day. _I bet he's—_ I frowned.

He looked like he was in the last place he wanted to be.

I nudged Jake and indicated Tanik with a slight head movement. Jake frowned and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged slightly in response, stomach tightening slightly, and listened to what the Training instructor was saying.

"When I go to throw it, I want to make sure my elbow is level with my shoulder and my hand is slightly farther back. I bring my arm forward and let the knife slip out of my hand when my arm is extended and my hand is in front of me." He demonstrated in slow-motion without releasing the knife before turning and drilling us with his eyes. "Always follow through." He turned back to the target. "We're all going to stay behind this line so no one can get hit..."

I glanced over at Tanik again. He still didn't look so great.

_What's up with him? He's never acted like this before when we've used real weapons..._

"And now, I'm going to throw four knives to demonstrate how it all comes together." He lifted the knife and stepped forward as he brought his arm down. The knife impacted the wooden target across the room with a solid _thunk_.

I heard quickened breathing next to me and looked at Tanik. _He is _not_ okay, _I thought, my stomach contracting.

_Thunk. _

Tanik's eyes widened.

"Tanik?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm as I felt blood pulsating behind my ears.

He started slightly, as if snapping back to reality after a daydream.

_Thunk. _

His expression completely blanked as his breathing abruptly normalized.

My stomach kneaded itself. "Tanik?" I waved a hand in front of his face. No response.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as the people in front of us glanced behind them.

_Tanik hates attention. _My mouth dried. "I don't know." My voice raised in pitch and volume. I couldn't stop it. I waved again, faster. "Tanik?"

"What's wrong with him?" "Ssh—"

"Is everything all right back there?"

"No, sir." Jake's voice was almost calm.

I ripped my gaze off of Tanik. The Training instructor was dropping the last knife into the bin and heading towards us, the barracks parting for him. Everyone was staring.

Tanik was going to kill me later.

"What's the problem?"

"Tanik." Breathless squeak. Total girl.

"He didn't look that good during the talk, and…_this_ happened during the demonstration." Jake could still talk.

The instructor looked at Tanik and turned to the rest of the barracks. "Go to the far end of the gym. I want a three-minute plank, fifty push-ups, and a hundred squats from everyone. Go."

Part of me wanted to leave. Part of me wanted to help.

"Come on, Dustin."

I forced myself to follow Jake. Everyone else had obeyed right away and was heading towards the far end as one.

Hayden hung back and walked with us. "What happened?"

I didn't know if my voice was under control again or not. Jake answered for me. "I don't really know. It's as if Tanik completely spaced out."

Hayden gave me a questioning look. I shrugged helplessly, not bothering to mask my worry. He'd be able to tell anyway. "It happened while the instructor threw the knives," I said in a lower voice than necessary.

_While the instructor threw the knives. _

I stopped in my tracks.

_Tanik's had weird space-out moments like that before—in reference to his home. _

"_He's in some kind of trouble but can't say anything about it."_

_He doesn't talk about his life before Shinra. _

"_Who says anything happened?!"_

_He ran away._

"_I hope she never knows. She'll tell him." _

"Dustin?"

I snapped out of my terrifying thoughts to see Hayden and Jake giving me concerned looks. My stomach wouldn't untwist. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I could tell them. They could tell me I was wrong.

Part of me knew I wasn't.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I took the lead in rejoining the others, trying desperately to leave my thoughts behind.

Physical activity would help. It had to. I didn't want to go where my thoughts were taking me.

* * *

Since I won't update until it's 2014, Happy Christmas and New Year! (Sorry, no one-shots this year; I'm far too busy.) Please favourite, review, etc., and when it comes to spoiler-related things...you know where the PM button is. :)

I hope you enjoyed it!

- Kat


End file.
